I Promise
by Williebadger618
Summary: Sequel to "No Goodbye". Dipper made a promise to his mom at the funeral that he would protect Mabel through anything. But when another horrific incident occurs causing his sister to be kidnapped, how much help can Dipper's promise be in order to save his twin? Rated M for mentions of abuse child endangerment and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I never expected to be back writing another story. But after high demand, I guess I have no choice. Welcome to the sequel of _No Goodbye._ I'd like to give shoutouts to everyone who wanted a sequel: Y** ** _rooXrksvi618, Sixer618; Django; Purseus46; Guest (4)_ Because of you guys, you're all in for a treat. **

**At first though, I was unsure if the original story should even have a sequel. I was really at a lost for some time, trying to figure out what I could possibly write about. Yet I received a review from _Sixer618_ who left me a plot line. After careful consideration, I have decided to write the sequel, based off of his suggestion. So, credit to you, dude for your plot. I will be writing it. **

**After thinking very carefully, I decided to make this into another five-chapter story. With the amount of time it took me to write _No Goodbye,_ it should take me the exact amount of time to write this sequel. My goal is two weeks; three weeks max. I want to get it out before college life kicks in. This story will be rated T again, for mentions of abuse and child endangerment **

**I know many people have moved on from Gravity Falls fanfics since the show ended last year. And that's okay. But the only reason why I'm doing this is because I clearly caught a lot of people's attention. But even though my first day of college is set for August 23, I promise when I say I will get this done. I will work around my schedule to give you guys a proper conclusion. There may be times where I might have to go on a hiatus in case the college workload gets a bit overboard. But if that does happen, and I miss my goal, my only wish for you all is to bare with me. I know I lost a lot of viewers for _Decisions and Disappearances_ because of my Senior Year, but I did manage to get it done. Just like I will with this story. I will get it done. **

**Before we get into the sequel though, I just like to clarify some things. In the series finale of Gravity Falls, we all know that Waddles went home with Dipper and Mabel. But if you can recall in the "CHEPILOGUE", his name appeared right at the beginning. Waddles remained in Gravity Falls after the summer ended. And good thing for that.**

 **And also, in Sixer618's review, some plot points you mentioned, I don't plan on writing in. But I'm still basing this story off of your suggestion. Thank you again, dude for inspiring an interesting plot.**

 **Alright, I kept you all waiting long enough. Let's get this started. May I present, part one in the _No Goodbye_ sequel... _I Promise._**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

I Promise-Part I

 **Dipper's POV**

 ** _Gravity Falls, Oregon_**

It has been about three weeks since my sister and I moved up to Gravity Falls, and the transition has been a bit rocky. Not even after a full week into the move, Soos had to drive us back down to Piedmont for Frank's trial, our mother's funeral, and moving our belongings out of our old house. All three stops turned out to be an emotional rollercoaster, filled with fear, agony, and sadness. Mainly sadness for my sister, but a mixture of all three emotions for me. Hopefully with the outcomes that occurred two weeks ago, things can potentially try to get better for the two of us.

The day we arrived back in Gravity Falls, the moving truck from the house was just finishing unloading the boxes of our belongings we chose to take with us. The men were placing them on the front porch. I saw Melody helping the movers by taking the boxes and moving them inside, saving us the hassle of moving them to the indoors. When we stepped out of the truck and walked up to the main entrance of the Shack, I saw Wendy talking the boxes from the main floor, up to our shared bedroom. It was nice the two of them were helping us with the move, but it wasn't necessary. Mabel and I could have done it. I still appreciate all they have been doing for us; to make it feel like we're home. They really do try their best, and I give them credit for it.

Once the movers left, and the last bits of our belongings made its way up to the attic, Mabel and I spent the rest of the day separating our belongings from each other, and finding areas in the room where we could store them. It took a lot of time and unboxing to do, but we manage to get the majority of the boxes done by dusk.

We recently had heard from our school back in Piedmont, and the secretary said she had shipped our student records up to Gravity Falls. They would arrive in the mail sometime this week, where either Stan or Ford, possibly both, will take our records up to the middle school in Gravity Falls, and enroll us after the school's winter break ends. The only reason why Soos would not be doing it is because Stan and Ford just came home.

 _ **December 4, 2012 (Present Time)**_

About two weeks ago, Stan had called Soos to let him know about their return date. They were set to dock at a beach coastline by 7am this morning, and then get a taxi to drive them back to the Mystery Shack, where we would all being waiting. They hoped to be at the Shack no later than 9am, which gave us plenty of time to get ready for their homecoming. Mabel and I were going to go down to the beach to see them pull in from the ocean, but it was too cold to see them. Oregon's temperatures in the winter constantly drop down to the low 50's. Since Grunkle Stan's call, my sister and I, along with the help of Soos, Melody, and Wendy, cleaned the Shack from head to toe, preparing for their "Welcome Back" celebration party. Mabel mainly took control, trying to make it the best homecoming celebration the Pines family ever saw. With my sister's party planning expertise, there is no doubt in my mind the party would be fun.

Around 8:30am that morning, Stan and Ford returned to the Shack with open arms. Out of the five of us, Soos was the first to embrace Grunkle Stan. Someone was really happy to see the original man of mystery again after four months. Wendy and Melody were next to exchange greetings with Stan and Ford, which left Mabel and I at the end of the line. Our Grunkles got down on there knees, spread their arms wide in unison. We took off running towards them simultaneously, wrapping our arms around them tightly. I really missed seeing them; four months was far too long for me. Hopefully with the four of us living under the same roof permanently, we could possibly form a functional family. But it all comes with time.

During the party, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford shared their stories with us about their adventures up in the arctic ocean. Soos caught the Stan brothers up to date on the Mystery Shack business, explaining some new attractions he and Melody created, which caught a lot of customer's attention. Wendy talked about how school was going, elaborating how high school was treating her, and mentioning about getting detention on a weekly basis with her friends. She hasn't been working at the Shack since school got back in session. All the conversations exchanged across the living room were very entertaining and interesting.

Of course though, the only thing I disliked the most about the party was the fact that Stan and Ford started to press my sister and I for answers about the attack at our old house. Even though the incident was weeks ago, it still brought back flashbacks and heartbreaking memories for the both of us. I don't know how many questions they attempted to ask, but I know I didn't answer them. I'm pretty sure Mabel didn't answer any of them either. We just completely shut down, and stopped talking to everyone for some time. My sister and I would constantly grab hold of each other's hands in comfort as an act to reassure that we were okay. This has happened on multiple occasions whenever someone from town, or one of our friends, bombarded us with so many questions. I knew they all wanted to know the full story, but neither one of us were just not ready to talk about it yet.

Soos stepped in after several minutes of inquiries and told the Stan brothers to stop. "When they are ready, they will talk about it."

Despite the bombardment of questions about the attack, the party was a lot of fun. The homecoming mainly lasted until late in the afternoon, as we enjoyed one another's company. Stories were still being told by Stan and Ford, who attempted to brightened up the mood after making things awkward. Wendy and Melody soon left around 5pm that afternoon, just leaving the five of us at the shack. The rest of the day was spent watching movies and reruns of Ducktective, eating popcorn and pizza until our stomachs got full. Those moments brought back good memories back from last summer; the summer I personally did not want to end.

After the fifth Ducktective episode ran through its allotted time, Mabel and I started to grow tired. Stan saw our sleepy expressions beginning to spread across our identical faces, so he sent the two of us up to bed around 9pm. At first, my sister and I attempted to change their minds, trying to them that we were not tired, but Grunkle Stan's mind was made up. I didn't want this fun day to end; I wanted to keep hanging out with my Grunkles, catching up with them; making new memories to replace the horrific ones from Piedmont. But no matter how much the two of us tired to fight back, we were sent to bed anyways.

My sister and I exchanged goodnights to our Grunkles and to Soos, sending the trio hugs and faint smiles. In unison, Mabel and I retreated from the living room, and started to climb the creaky staircase to our awaited shared bedroom. However, the minute I had cut the corner and placed my foot on the first step, I heard someone turn off the television from the living room. I then removed my foot from the step and hid behind the small wall that led into the den. I heard the shifting of sitting positions as three similar sounds of sighs echo through the room. The three of them were about to talk about something...and I think I had a good idea as to what it was.

"Soos," The voice of Grunkle Stan spoke out as he tried to whisper as quietly as possible. "it's been weeks since what happened. When will Dipper and Mabel talk about it?" Seriously? Okay, I know it was weeks ago. And even though it may seem like Mabel and I don't look upset, we are. It's not been easy for either one of us. The constant flashbacks, the endless night terrors, the millions of news reports that have most likely spread around the country. This is something personal that I am just not ready to talk about. Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford may be family, but it'll end up being too hard to say without me choking on words.

"I don't know, Mr. Pines." Soos replied in a whisper tone. He released another sigh, yet this one sounded as if he grew defeated. "I tried to press for answers myself out of both of them when I first picked them up. But neither one of them were willing to talk about it."

An awkward silence rose between the three of them for some time, as I patiently waited to hear the next move. I knew they wanted answers just so they could help us in a way. Yet help us how? How can they relate to a pyscho nutcase who went off the deep end and killed his own wife? How can they compare the horror my sister and I went through with their own lives? "Well, I would like to know what happened before Ford and I drive down to the foster home and sign off on permeant custodianship." Stan finally said after breaking the silence.

"Me too. I'd like to know so that way, we can help the twins get through this. It's never easy going through a traumatizing experience." Ford replied. And he was right. The event happened three weeks ago and its still hard to cope with the consequences that occurred.

"Maybe we'll get some answers soon." Soos said. Man, they all really wanted answers, huh? I was at war with myself for some time. I wanted to tell them the entire thing; let them feel the pain I had to go through for the longest time. But then again, this was my business. And I don't want them spreading around the story to anybody else. However, they're family; and family tells each other everything, whether or not they want to hear it. Gosh, I'm just hope I'm making the right decision.

I then moved from behind the wall that separated the walkway to the family room and looked at the three of them, sitting around on matching chairs. They all saw a figure standing in the door frame, and jumped up, not expecting me to be downstairs. "Sorry, Dipper. We all thought you went to bed. We didn't mean to talk behind your back." Ford says apologetically.

I suck in a huge deep breath; similar to the ones that I did back at the murder house. Similar to the ones I did when my sister and I talked to CPS. Similar to the ones when I spoke to Frank in the hospital bedroom. They want answers? They're gonna get them. "I'll talk if you really want to know." I replied suddenly, which surprised all of them. Not one of the men were expecting me to say that statement. I wasn't even expecting those words to escape through my teeth. The trio of men looked at each other in astoundment as I then re-entered into the living room and sat in an open chair. Stan, Ford and Soos retook their seats, and remained silent as they waited for me to begin the story of how that one man changed my entire life.

I told them everything. From the moment it all began, to the final blow I initiated down in the basement. I told them about Frank killing my mother. I told them how CPS came and took my sister and I to the foster home. I told them about meeting Frank in the hospital room, sharing the words I spoke with him weeks ago. I didn't leave anything out. Some parts of the story were hard to talk about, but I fought back my emotions for the greater good. I talked about the brutal punishments Frank initiated on my sister and I, and how I would take the majority of the blows for Mabel's sake. I elaborated about protecting my sister, shielding her from sharp objects thrown towards our direction back in that house. It even got down to the point where I ended up showing them the scars and bruises that were left behind from those punishments. Most of them have faded away; blending into my skin. Yet some were still visible to the naked eye.

The story itself took about an hour and a half to talk about; mainly because I choked back on tears numerous times. Towards the conclusion of my point of view, I could see tears brought to all three of their eyes. As they absorbed in my point of view of the story, I could tell they all felt bad for me. I assumed I answered all of their questions they must have built up in their minds as I spoke, because when the story was complete, they didn't utter any inquiries to me. I asked them to promise me to keep all the information I said tonight to themselves, and not to spread it to anybody in town. The last thing I would want is the full story ending up on the news.

 _"I promise."_ Is what they all replied to me in unison.

Once the story was fully complete, the three of them embraced me in a tight hug, assuring me that things would be okay. I just took their words into consideration, hoping in my mind things would actually work out for my sister and I. It was after 10:30pm that evening when they sent me up to bed. And to make sure I would actually head up to bed this time, the trio of men followed me upstairs and to me and my sister's shared bedroom. I reached for the doorknob and opened it quietly, checking to see if my sister was sleeping. She was indeed past out in her bed, as Waddles slept by the foot of her little cot. I stepped inside and turned to face Stan, Soos, and Ford. I wished them goodnight, while closing the door, trying not to wake my sister up from her slumber.

Three pairs of soft footsteps silently walked away from the attic bedroom door as I took off my vest and crawled into bed. I leaned on my side and looked at my sister's sleeping figure. I smiled knowing she was sleeping soundly and peacefully. I whispered "goodnight" to her as I shifted positions onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. Another grin spread across my face in relief; the relief of getting my side of the story off of my chest. I think I did make the right decision. Stan and Ford were family. Even Soos was considered family in my eyes after sacrificing his needs to take my sister and I in. They had a right to know, and I believe them when they said they would keep this story to themselves. They promised. And I know for a fact this version of a semi-functional family, they won't break this promise.

With the smile still plastered on my face, I allowed my tired eyes shift me into the unconscious state with ease and no troubles swarming in my head.

At least, not yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Part one, complete. Sorry its kind of short, but this chapter was sort of like an overview of the epilogue from _No Goodbye_. Things start to get more interesting (and longer) in the second chapter. So, bare with me, please. Hope you enjoyed. See you in the next installment. **

**-Williebadger618**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm glad you all enjoyed the first part in _I Promise._ This is part two, and things are about to get dark. So, without further ****ado, here is part two! (Hey, that rhymed!)**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

I Promise-Part II

 **Mabel's POV:**

A cold crisp breeze blew through the air as I walked down a path in the woods. I went out to search for a supernatural creature to take my mind off of the situation that occurred weeks back in Piedmont. I really shouldn't be alone out here by myself; I'm pretty sure I went too deep in the woods. Despite me walking continuously through the forest, I couldn't familiarize myself with my surroundings. I came to the conclusion I was lost in the woods. Yet debated whether or not I should continue going further or retrace my steps.

I decided to stop walking for a bit to let my legs rest up. I wasn't sure how long I was walking for to cause my legs to cramp up and fall asleep. I sat down by a nearby pine tree, stretching my legs and cracking my bones to wake them up. I tried to wrack my brain and remember which direction I came from in the first place. But I couldn't keep my thoughts narrow-minded because of the chilly wind that seemed to get colder the longer I stayed out here. Rustling of the trees and bushes continued to grow closer, as eerie feelings came from the pit of my stomach. The bits of sunlight were beginning to hide behind heavy dark clouds. It seemed as if a snow storm would be brewing soon. I had to make it back to the shack before I would be stuck in the storm. I decided to stand up and begin walking in one direction in hopes I could make it back to the Shack in time.

Continuously walking through the woods, I thought I could hear a faint sound of footsteps walking behind me. Yet every time I turned around to see if I was being followed, there was nothing behind me besides the scenery of the woods, itself. I had a feeling I was being followed. My stomach persistently flipped in circles.

"Is somebody there?" I said, loud enough that my voice bounced off the trees. I received nothing back in return. Nothing except for another blast of cold wind blowing through the woods. I shivered as the air made contact with my skin; even my sweater wasn't enough to keep me warm. Hesitantly I began walking again in hopes to find my way back to the Mystery Shack where I could warm up. I bet Dipper and the Grunkles are starting to get worried about me. I just had to keep walking.

After some time, I heard the same sound of footsteps walking. The only difference this time was that the impressions making contact with the dirt started rapidly getting closer. I stopped walking and turned my head back around, but I saw nothing. Just trees, and dirt and patches of grass. If this is some sort of sick joke, then I don't like it. I hate the thought of being followed by something I don't know what it is. "Who's there?!" I shouted, obviously fed up. Rustling continued to increase as something grew closer towards me. My breathing began to increase in fright, unaware of what I should do. I just decided to stand still and wait for thing that seemed to be following me, come into view.

The bushes next to me rustled; something was in there. Obviously scared, I stared at the bush, waiting for something to jump out of it. Surely enough, something did jump out. And it was just a squirrel. "Wow. I was scared for nothing." I said breathing a sigh of relief. "It's just a little squirrel." The wild animal then started making its way up the nearby pine tree while I laughed at myself for getting scared over nothing.

Laughing at myself, I continued off through the woods, hoping to find the Mystery Shack soon. Not even after a minute into walking on the dirt path, someone grabbed me from behind. The person had a tough grasp around my waist as I struggled to get free. I began to hyperventilate, trying to kick my way out of the person's grasp.

"Mabel, stop fighting me!" The voice replied, sounding like a man. This man voice didn't sound like someone I knew. It didn't have the squeaky, cracky voice like Dipper's. It didn't have the scratchy, old man voice like Grunkle Stan. It didn't have the gentle, loving voice like Great Uncle Ford. How did this person know my name?

I continued to fight off the hold this stranger had on me, Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something creeping up from behind. The man placed it over my nose and mouth, causing me to breathe into it. "Sleep now, daughter. Sleep." He said. Wait...daughter? Oh know. I knew exactly who this man was! How did he escape from prison?! How did he know where Dipper and I were living? How did he even know I would be wandering around the woods? I tried to remove the cloth from my face, but the man immobilized my arms from extracting it away from my face. Every time I breathed though, I started to get lightheaded. I think the man put an anesthetic on it to cause me to pass out. My eyes began to get heavy as my panic subsided. I remember falling to the ground, almost completely unconscious. I could hear words come out of his mouth that echoed through my ears.

 _"I hope you enjoyed your time with your dipshit brother; you'll never be seeing him again."_

* * *

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I jolted upright, panting up a storm. I was taking deep breaths, attempting to calm myself down. My stomach clenched up in knots as I looked around and familiarize myself with my surroundings. I was at the Mystery Shack. I was in bed. It was all just a nightmare. A nightmare that has repetitively made its way through the dreamscape, and successfully scared me, countless nights in a row. I wanted so bad for these night terrors to completely diminish from my mind, but I can never seem to prevent them from producing. These have been going on for weeks now, and I just can't take it anymore. Another win for the endless nightmares.

I heard the shuffle of bedsheets from the other side of the room and the floorboards creak under the soft footsteps as my brother comes over to my side of the bedroom. "Mabel, what happened? Are you okay?" Dipper asked in a sleepy concerned voice. I saw his face etched in uneasiness and worry from the reflection from the moonlight outside. The thought of the nightmare I just had brought shivers to my spine. I felt the emotion of sadness begin to start its cycle, as the waterworks began to fall from my eyes. My brother, now hearing me sniffle, leans in and wraps his arms around me in a loving, comforting embrace. I buried my head into his shoulder as he held me in his arms. I cried for some time, letting the sentiments of sadness run through my body.

After a while, my sobbing subsided into little hiccups of distress. I pulled out of the embrace, yet my brother kept his arms on my shoulders. I wiped my eyes with my nightgown sleeve, drying the bits of tears still dripping from them. The shenanigans happened weeks ago. Frank would be in jail for twenty-five years. My brother and I were safe now, never to be abused by him or anyone else ever again. Why do I still keep having these nightmares?!

"Are you okay?" My brother asks me once more. I looked down at my bedsheets, wiping my nose with my nightgown sleeve. I wanted to say that I was fine, but after crying in my brother's arms for several minutes, I knew if I fibbed, he would press me for answers until I cracked. I shook my head in response, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. See, this is what I love most about Dipper; he's always so caring and protective of me. He's always willing to help me feel better, especially at late hours of the night. He's picked me up when I have fallen, helped me out in anything that came our way, and has always had shoulder to cry on. Our amazing twin bond we have is something I hope forever stays strong, and never fades away; no matter how old we both get. If anything, he should be the older sibling. Not me.

Once the cycle of sadness finally stopped running, I sighed aloud and nodded back towards him. "It was a nightmare again."

"About...what happened?" Dipper asked gently. He's been having nightmares about the events that happened three weeks back, but his were not as bad as mine were. His nightmares have been subsiding as the weeks went by...lucky.

"More so, who caused it to happen." I replied. He knew for a fact who I was talking about. "I was in the woods late in the day, alone. And I thought someone was following me. Albeit known, someone was...it was him..." The tears were beginning to resurface once more, but I tried to hold them back. "He...he placed an damp cloth over my face, causing me to pass out. And he said...'I hope you enjoyed your time with your dipshit brother; you'll never be seeing him again.'"

"Aw, Mabel." Dipper sympathetically replies as he removes his hands from my shoulders and embraces me once more. I clung to him tightly, with strains of tears running down my cheeks. Even though it was just another night terror, this one felt real. Almost as if it was going to happen to me soon. Like, I saw the future or something. It was so strange and odd. I just continued to hold onto my brother, trying to get those negative thoughts out of my head for the night.

After some time, Dipper pulls me out of the embrace, but doesn't unravel his arms from me. He looks at me until we both made eye contact with each other. "Mabel, you and I don't have to worry about Frank anymore. He's in jail for a long, long time. We're safe. We're okay. We're together."

"Do you think he could ever escape from prison?" I asked while biting my lip nervously.

"If he tried to, he'd most likely get zapped before he even climbs over the other side of the fence." My brother replies, laughing slightly. I chuckled a bit in response, imagining the scene unfolding in my head. "But, on a serious note, Frank's a whole state below us. We don't ever have to worry about getting abused by him ever again. He can't hurt us no more."

I then sink my head down so I'm looking at my lap, ashamed for making a big deal out of a stupid nightmare. "Dipper, I'm sorry I keep having these night terrors. The incident happened weeks ago and I'm still having nightmares about it. You and I both deserve a full night's rest for once." My brother takes his hand and places it under my chin. He moves my head so I'm looking back at him and sends me a faint smile.

"It's not your fault, Mabel. Stuff like this takes time. It hasn't been easy for either one of us. But things will get better soon. I promise." He replies.

"Promise?"

"One-hundred percent." I lean back into him, holding him close to me. He tightens his grip on me, as we just sit there enjoying each other's company. Being with Dipper and feeling his arms hold me tight are all I need to reassure myself that we're both safe and okay. I can't imagine my life without him, and I don't think he could either. I just hope we won't ever be separated, no matter what the circumstances may be.

About a few minutes later, Dipper breaks the embrace and scoots next to me on my bed and takes my hand in comfort. "Sleepover?" He asks. I smile at him as we instantly got under my covers and faced one another. We grab each other's hands and squeezed them reassuringly, knowing we were okay. I started to shift back into the unconscious state, as I felt a kiss being placed on my forehead. I smiled in return.

"Good night, Dipper." I said sleepily. "Love you."

"Night, sis. I love you, too."

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the remainder of the night, never letting go of my brother's hand.

-=O=-

 **Dipper's POV:**

My sister and I woke up at the same time the next morning. She survived the rest of the night with no other nightmares; probably because I was next to her the remainder of the night. We allowed our eyes to adjust to the sunlight shining in our room, while stretching out our limbs from their previous position. She and I sat up from her bed, and looked at each other, sending faint identical smiles.

"Feel better after last night?" I ask.

"Yeah. Thanks for being there for me." she replied. I put my arm around her, giving her a quick side-hug in return. As long as my sister is okay, that's all that matters to me. We then arise from the bed and start making our way down towards the kitchen for breakfast.

-=O=-

"Good morning, kids." Grunkle Stan exclaims as we enter into the kitchen. He was slaving over the hot stove, cooking us his version of Stancakes for breakfast. I just hope that this time, none of his hair gets mixed in with the batter itself.

"Morning." Mabel and I replied back in unison as we make our way to the table and sit down next to each other.

"How'd you sleep?" Stan asked, trying to start up a conversation. My sister and I share a glance, both remembering about what happened last night. We both knew what we were going to reply with.

"Fine." we both said at the same time. I don't think it's a good thing to tell Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford about the nightmare Mabel witnessed last night. The two of them just got home yesterday from their expedition. I know they're the ones in charge now, and I know I told them the entire story last night, but I don't want to put on too much stress than I already had. Between asking Mrs. Megan to call Stan and Ford, and telling them about the attack back in Piedmont, it was a lot to take in. It still is.

While Stan cooked our food, Grunkle Ford came in from the living room with a cup of coffee in his head. "Good morning, children." He acknowledged. We sent him simple waves back in return. He then walked up towards his brother, peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Making food for the kids?"

Stan snorted to himself before replying. "No, Ford. I'm making food to serve to the Statue of Liberty." Himself and Great Uncle Ford laughed at the comeback. Mabel and I chuckled slightly, as we patiently sat at the table, waiting for food.

"Stanley," Ford began. "on a serious note, have you seen the weather forecast?"

"Pft. Yeah, like I'm gonna listen to what some dimwitted meteorologists has to say about the weather." Stanley replied, as he flipped a pancake up in the air, landing in the pan once more. Ford's eyebrows burrowed inwards towards one another before he replied.

"Well, those dimwitted meteorologists explained on the news that there's an upcoming snowstorm that plans to strike late in the day today." Ford respond, placing his cup of coffee on the countertop. "Do you happen to still own that snowblower?" His brother stops cooking the pancakes as he chuckles to himself nervously.

"Snowblower?"

"Yes. The snowblower that I owned when I first moved up here." Ford elaborates. "You still have it, don't you?"

"Heh heh heh. Yeah...about that." Grunkle Stan says, rubbing the back of his neck. Ford crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Stanley...what did you do?" Ford says warningly.

"Okay, so maybe I took it apart and used parts of the engine for the golf cart out front, like twenty-five years back. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Ford argues. "Stanley, that's the only machine that helps move heavy amounts of snow! No shovel can withstand the amount of snowfall this town gets. We get blizzards every single year. How did you manage to move the snow from the pavement and the porch for the last twenty-five years?"

"I let it melt on its own." Stanley replies bluntly.

Ford lets out and exhausted groan towards his brother. "Sometimes, Stanley, I would want to kill you."

A small gasp was heard from behind the Stan brothers, and next to me at the table. Ford got so heated with Stan that he forgot that we were in the room. We all turn to Mabel, as she nervously twiddles her thumbs in apprehension. Ford immediately took back what he said, and tried to inform Mabel that he meant it metaphorically. But she took off running from her seat, racing back up the stairs. I quickly followed her, understanding why she took off in such a rush.

"I really got to be careful with the words I say around the kids now." Ford says as he places a hand over his eyes, feeling sentimental guilt for causing his great niece to run away from him like that.

-=O=-

"Mabel?" I said gently while knocking on the door a few times. I opened it slightly to find my sister in her bed, hiding under her covers. I quietly walk over towards her side of the room, taking a seat at the foot of her bed. "Mabel, you know Grunkle Ford didn't mean what he said, right?"

She removes the sheets from her bed, revealing her eyes to me. "I know...but...those choice of words he selected...brought back memories and flashbacks to me." Mabel replied with tears beginning to drip down from her eyes. I knew what she meant.

"I understand." I said as I scooted closer towards her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "This hasn't been easy for either one of us." She leaned her head into my shoulder, as I kept my arm around her in comfort. Even though Great Uncle Ford didn't mean it, the thought of the word he said down in the kitchen was just enough to kindle up a flashback from that house. Three weeks its been, and my sister and I are still recovering from the attack. She and I need a break from reality. I know something that can cheer us both up. I just hope she's up for it.

"Mabel." I began. She lifts her head up off my shoulder and looks up at me. "What do you say we do some exploring?"

She sniffles and wipes her nose and eyes with her nightgown sleeve. "Like...like what we did last summer?"

"Exactly. Let's roam around the woods for a bit and take our mind off of...you know..." I say with a smile.

My sister was all for it, until she remembered the night terror she had last night. "But, in my nightmare-" She began, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about the nightmare. Frank is in prison. You're not going to be alone in the woods. I'll be with you the entire time, and I won't leave your side. I promise." I say as I place my hands on her shoulders. She sends a smile back in return, and embraced me. However, while we were in our hug, a faint knock was at the door. We both turned our heads in its direction to see a man standing in the doorway with a lab coat. Great Uncle Ford continuously bit his lip in nervousness as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen, Mabel...about what I said-" He begins, but she cuts him off.

"It's okay Grunkle Ford. You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean it." My sister responds. Astounded, Great Uncle Ford is at a loss of words. He was expecting tears and uneasiness. Huh, leave it to a twin to help console the other in a situation like this.

"Well...alright then." Ford said after some time. "So...what do you kids plan on doing today?" He asked, changing the topic. Mabel and I look at one another before turning back towards Ford sending him confident grins.

"We're gonna be out in the woods to take our mind off things." I responded. He nodded his head in response.

"Okay. Just keep an eye out for the sky. The news says we're suppose to get hit with the snowstorm around 5pm. So I would like you two back before then." Ford says sternly. We nod our heads as he then turns his back and leaves our doorway, back down the staircase. I then tell my sister to hurry up and get changed so we can head out for our mini-adventure, just like we did last summer.

-=O=-

After we both got dressed and each scarfed down a Stancake from the kitchen, Mabel and I headed out into the woods. Our main goal was to just take our mind off of everything that has happened back in Piedmont, and just relax and be with each other. We've each had enough of everyone coming up to us from town and swarming us with questions. We've had our fill with the constant flashbacks and night terrors. We're just fed up with everyone butting into our business. Stan, Ford, and Soos are a different story; Soos has been telling everyone to back off from my sister and I. Stan and Ford just came home. Heck, the three of them are better father figures than Frank ever was.

About forty-five minutes into our walk, Mabel and I reached our final destination; a small little portion in the woods that we called "Gentle Waters". Within the area, a small ravine can be seen traveling alongside the current towards the falls. It had just the right amount of trees surrounding our spot; allowing the sun's rays shine through the branches and leaves of the woods. A fallen tree created the perfect bench for us to sit upon, and stare at the wondrous scenery shown in front of us. Coming back to this spot always reminds me of the good times we shared. Not just the ones in Gravity Falls, but the ones we had back in Piedmont. Before...the train wreck rolled into town.

Mabel and I took our seats on the tree log as we watched nature in action. The water in the stream rolling down towards the falls. The consistent chirping of the birds in the trees. A pair of squirrels chasing each other. The gentle breeze blowing in the air. Everything was just so beautiful. We let all our negativity slip from our bodies. We imagined our troubles be swept away by the gentle current of the water. Every time my sister and I come to our hangout spot, the two of us felt nothing but peace. When it comes to family issues, bullying issues, or just plain old drama, "Gentle Waters" can help bring our composure back and allow us to breathe easily for a while. It's our one break from reality that we can both go to, and not have to worry about anything.

After some time passed with no words spoken between my sister and I, she decides to break the silence. "Things have been so crazy since we moved up here, huh?"

I turned my head, looking at her before releasing a sigh. "Yeah...the constant questions."

"The endless phone calls." She adds on.

"The frequent night terrors."

"The continual flashbacks."

"It's so exhausting." Mabel and I exclaimed in unison. We turned towards one another, sending each other faint smiles as she leaned inwards to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I tilted my head towards her, so mine was resting on top of hers. I placed my one arm around her shoulders. We each let out a sigh, happy and glad to have one another's company.

"Dipper?" My sister asks after another wave of silence brushed between the two of us. "Do you think things will ever calm down?"

"I hope so. Hard to say when though." I replied back honestly.

"I hope its soon." She says. "I just wish things would go back to normal. Or in this case, a normal that you and I would be comfortable with."

"I couldn't agree more." I replied, gently pulling my sister towards me a bit closer with my arm. "But, I do think a new normal is beginning to develop."

I felt her eyes shift so she's looking up towards me. "How do you figure?"

"Well, we permanently moved up to Gravity Falls. Stan and Ford will be the ones in charge for now on. And, we still have each other." I say. She adjusts the position of her head on my shoulder. I felt a smile begin to develop on her face.

"I'm glad we still are." Mabel replies. She then lifts her head up and shifts her body in an upright sitting position. She scoots closer towards me, grasping my hand. "I don't want to ever be separated from you."

"Neither do I, sis." I reply as I returned the squeeze on her hand. "If I had to go through this whole situation with somebody, I'm glad it's with you." I turn to look at her face and immediately wrap my arms around her. She returns the hug, holding me tighter. The past twenty-one days have been difficult to get through with everything going on. Our Grunkles just returned, and they are in for a heck of a ride. Despite Frank being sentenced to twenty-five years in prison, I knew our transition would not be so easy. But as time goes on, things will get better. We just have to stay positive, and stick together. As long as my twin and I do that, we'll be okay.

Our embrace was cut short when we heard a growling sound. Mabel and I both jumped up in fear, unaware of what animal was at our hangout spot. These woods are filled with not only supernatural creatures, but animals too. Such as squirrels, deer, and rabbits. However, if there's one thing I know about Oregon, is that dangerous wild animals can be seen lurking around in the woods. Sure you have the occasional wolf or fox, but when it comes to a mountain lion, that's when trouble comes in.

I have encountered a mountain lion myself before, back when I discovered the height altering crystals in the woods last summer. It was creeping up towards me, and I made the dumb mistake of talking to myself. The second I did that it started to move closer towards me until the mountain lion pranced forward in attack. Good thing the pink rays of the height altering crystals was shining in front of me. If that wasn't there, I knew for sure I would have been a goner. After my meet-and-greet with this animal, I looked up what to do in case this would happen again. And surely enough, it did.

"Dipper...what do we do?" Mabel asked as she grasped onto me in fear. I could feel her trembling in my arms.

"Don't panic." I replied, speaking as quietly as possible. "We just have to stay calm and give it a chance to leave."

Man, I hope all of that research I did pays off. The mountain lion continued to stalk up towards us. It looked as if it were hungry and would pounce at the two of us at any second. Fearing for our safety, I decided to back away slowly from the animal with Mabel in my arms. I'm surprised mountain lions are out this time in the season. I thought for sure these creatures would be in hibernation. Unless it's filling up before it takes its long winter slumber.

The mountain lion continued to creep up towards us every time we took a step back. The internet states if an encounter with a mountain lion surfaces, do not run away, or else it would trigger an attack. That's understandable, but this is my life we're talking about. Whether running or not, my goal was to get out of here the second the two of us cut the corner of our hangout spot. "Mabel."

"Yeah?" She whispers in fear.

"As soon as you don't see the animal, run." I say, watching my footing and trying not to trip over the roots of the trees.

"W-what about you?" She quietly yells in fright. I quickly place my hand over her mouth, hoping the wild beast didn't get closer. After waiting a few moments, I reply back to her statement while removing my hand from her mouth. "I'll be right behind you. I promise." Gosh, I've been saying that word a lot since we moved up here. My sister nods her head in response as we take a few more steps back as quietly as possible. When neither one of us saw the animal in view, we took off running as fast as our feet could take us. We had to get out of the woods and make it back to the Shack. Hopefully we wouldn't be followed.

Turns out, I was the first one to take off running, with my sister following behind immediately. I pulled her along with me, trying my best to dodge the tree branches and the roots. I could hear a similar roaring sound that we both heard minutes ago. The mountain lion. It was following us. Why do I even hope for things anymore? I continued to pull my sister with me, hoping we would make it to a clearing soon. After running for some time, I felt the grip I had on my sister's hand slip from my grasp. I turned around to find her on the ground, holding her leg in pain.

"Mabel!" I yelled. As I started making my way back towards her to help her up, but the mountain lion jumped out from the bushes, causing me to fall down in fright. Mabel screamed as the animal landed on top of her, panting and looking down at her. My sister started breathing heavily, unable to move or unsure with what to do. I sat there in fear, trying to figure out what I could do to get the animal off of her before it would maul her. I looked around my surroundings to find any weapon in sight to save my sister from being killed.

...

 _The light had moved to the other side of the basement, buying me some time to scan my surroundings in hopes to find a weapon to help defend me. Luckily, I found my old baseball bat from when I was in the little leagues baseball camp...before I quit days after._

 _..._

 _I took my feet in attempts to grab it. Thankfully, I grabbed it just in time before the silhouette cut the corner. I removed my arms from Mabel's grasp and grabbed the bat._

 _..._

After scanning my surroundings, I was able to find a prickly fallen tree branch that looked like the same size as my little leagues baseball bat I found in the basement the night of the attack. This was the only kind of weapon I could find that could hopefully save my sister from being mauled. I stood up from the dirt ground, grasped onto the tree branch and waited for the right moment to strike that animal before it would severely injure my twin.

...

 _I then stood up, fixed my hat, and awaited for the intruder to come to me._

 _..._

I inhaled a huge deep breath, and closed my eyes...praying that I would successfully knock the animal unconscious. Long enough so that my sister and I could escape the woods and head back to the shack as quickly as possible.

...

 _Mom, I want...I want to make you a promise._

 _..._

 _I promise you I will keep her safe from anything. From a monster. From a bully. From Frank. I'll protect Mabel for as long as it takes._

 _..._

 _I took the bat and swung it so it hit him right in the head. He fell like a sack of potatoes, limp to the ground; the weapon escaping his grasp._

 _..._

I firmly planted my feet on the ground. I gripped the tree branch tightly so my knuckles turned white. I exhaled the deep breath I recently took in. This was all on me. This was my duty; to free my sister from getting killed. This was my goal; to knock the wild animal out of consciousness and help her escape. This was my promise to my mother; to protect Mabel through anything that came in our way. And no one in this family breaks a promise.

I ran up to the animal just before he was about to sink his teeth into my sister's face. I took the tree branch and swung it, making direct contact with the mountain lion's face. The impact with the tree branch was powerful enough to cause the animal to whimper in pain, and fall over onto its side. I panted in relief, coming to realization as to what I just did. I look down towards my sister, she was paralyzed with fear. And I don't blame her. I approached her, helping her into a sitting position. She looks at me, fear clearly shown in her eyes. She wraps her arms around me tightly as I returned the embrace with the same amount of strength. She was alive. She was okay. She was safe...because of me. "It's all over, Mabel. You're safe." I whispered into her ear. She only holds me tighter.

"Dipper...thank you..." Mabel muffles into my shirt. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime." I replied. My gaze turns over towards the unconscious mountain lion, laying on the ground next to the two of us. We had to get a move on before it would wake up and attack us again. "Come on, Mabel. We have to get out of here." I say sternly. I release the hold on my sister as I stand up, brushing off the dirt from my legs and pants. I lean down and extend my hand out to help my sister up. But when she attempts to stand, she screeches out in pain.

"What's wrong?!" I asked her, panic rising in my voice as I kneel back down to her side.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell down." She explains, holding her throbbing ankle.

We had to get out of here before the mountain lion regained consciousness and attempt to attack us again. The only option I could think of was to carry my sister back to the Shack. She and I weigh the exact same amount, yet my stupid noodle arms don't hold that much strength. But no matter what, I had to get us both out of here. I had to fight through the pain. I scooped my twin sister up in my arms, and tried stabilizing balance with my body before we started walking away from the scene. Mabel's arms wrapped around my neck as she winced in pain. The sooner we get back, the sooner our Grunkles can patch her up and she can begin the healing process.

Fifteen minutes into walking away from the attack scene, I could sense us getting close towards the Shack. My surroundings began to get familiar to my eyes. There were times where I had to stop and readjust the hold I had on Mabel so I could continue to walk without dropping her. But once we were just feet from the shack, my body gave up and I had to stop. I sat my sister down against a tree, as I stretched out my arms. My sister continued to wince in pain and attempted to reach her throbbing ankle to rub it.

"How are you holding up?" I ask her, still stretching my arms to wake them up.

"It still hurts." Mabel replies massaging the bruised area. After some time passed, she speaks out again. "Dipper, I'm sorry."

I turn towards her confusingly, not understanding what she meant. But after thinking about what happened back at the attack, I shook my head in disagreement. "That, back there was not your fault." I replied pointing towards the direction we just came from. "That was something that appeared out of the blue and was unexpected."

"But if I have never fallen and gotten hurt, you wouldn't be so exhausted." She retaliates. I knelt down beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"If I didn't step up and fight back against the mountain lion, who knows what could have happened to you." I counterattacked. "Don't be blaming yourself for anything. None of this is your fault. Okay?"

She was hesitant at first but then nodded back in agreement. I squeeze her shoulder and stand up from the ground, looking out towards the rest of the woods. My limbs were still tired from carrying Mabel all the way over here, and there just wasn't enough strength left in me to get her back to the Shack by myself. I needed help. I had no choice, but this was the only way to get her back safely.

"Mabel...I hate to do this. But I have to go back to the Shack to get help." I say disappointedly.

"What? You're leaving me out here alone?" Mabel replied, fear and panic clearly showing in her voice.

"It'll only be for a few minutes. As much as I want to, I can't carry you back all the way by myself." I said.

"Then I'll walk." Mabel said. I looked at her, attempting to stand up, but I rushed to her side and pushed her back down. I knelt down beside her on my knees and placed a hand on her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she sunk back down to the ground.

"Mabel, no. I don't want you to further sustain your injury." I replied sternly. Tears began leaking from her eyes, either from the pain shooting from her leg or the fact that I had to leave her here alone for some time. Probably both.

"Dipper, please don't go! You said you wouldn't leave my side!" Mabel responded as she wiped her tears that were dripping down her face. I grasped her hand in comfort, rubbing my thumb across the top of her hand.

"I know that's what I said. But I need to get help." I said, thinking back to our conversation from this morning in the bedroom. I did promise her I wouldn't leave her, but when she's injured and can barely move her leg, then this requires help of more than one person. She turns her head away from me, looking besides her. I sigh aloud, as I take my hand and place it under her chin, turning her head so she's looking right into my eyes. "I will come back to you. No goodbye, sis. I promise you."

Mabel looked down at her bruised ankle, still throbbing in pain for some time. She then turned and looked up at me. She knew I had to go and get help. But I understood why she was acting out this way. And I don't blame her. After continuously shifting her gaze between myself and her ankle, she releases a defeated sigh and nods her head in agreement, despite her wishes. "Alright, Dipper. I trust you."

I lean in towards my sister and give her a quick embrace. She holds me tightly, burying her face into my shoulder. As much as I don't want to leave her, I have to. But I will return to her. I will get her help. This is only temporary, for a few minutes. I will see her again. That's a promise I refuse to break. I release the hold on my sister and stand up from the ground once more. I then began running towards the direction of the shack, hoping to make it back with our Grunkles. "I'll be right back!" I yell back before I cut the corner of the woods, leaving my sister there for a short period of time.

-=O=-

 **Mabel's POV:**

"I'll be right back!" My twin brother yells towards me as he runs around the bend in the direction of the Mystery Shack. I sat at the tree where my brother left me, all alone. I really didn't want him to leave me here all alone, but I understood why he had to. He had to get help so he could get me back to the Shack safely. Dipper's always so caring and considerate of me, and is always willing to help me out, making sacrifices that we both know is for the best. But he will come back. He promised. And Dipper doesn't break his promises.

Being alone in the woods without Dipper was kinda freaky. This reminds me so much of the nightmare I had last night. The only difference was that both my legs were in tack during the night terror. It felt like DeJaVu for some time. Everything in my dream was repeating. The wind was getting a bit colder as time passed by. The sunlight was beginning to hide behind the low-bearing clouds in the sky; Grunkle Ford did say there was going to be a snowstorm late in the day. How long were Dipper and I out here for? What time was it anyways? The only thing that was missing from the dream was the repetitive sound of footprints following behind me and rustling sounds within the bushes. And neither of them have made an appearance.

Time passed by slowly as I patiently waited for Dipper to come back with help. My ankle continued to throb in pain, and there was nothing I could do stop its agony from shooting up my leg. Due to my boredom, I decided to try taking a nap, and attempt to sleep through the pain. But the pain was starting to become unbearable. Gosh, I just hope help would come soon...I don't want to be out here anymore.

While waiting for help, rustling sounds could be heard from behind me. I just assumed it was a squirrel like in my dream. I couldn't be able to run away if I wanted to; like Dipper said, I shouldn't further sustain my injury. It's best to just sit tight and wait for him to come back to the woods with Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.

Unless someone comes up to me from behind and slaps a hand over my mouth!

Panic flooded through my body as I attempted to remove the hand from my mouth. But the person's grip was far too stronger than mine. I attempted to scream to get someone to help me, but no one could hear me. The sound of my screams only echoed inside my head. While trying to fight off the person who had their hand over my mouth, I could see a cloth coming over in the corner of my eye. I continued struggling to get free, but my chances were fading away when he replaced his one hand with the cloth. It was damp and it had a dense odor coming from it. I tried to get it away from my face, but I started to get lightheaded and foggy. My eyes became heavy as I felt myself toppling backwards into the dirt ground. I felt the cloth be removed from my mouth the second I hit the ground. I should have taken my nightmare as a warning...because this nightmare was coming true.

 _"There, there sweet Mabel...daddy's here."_

* * *

 **And...done. Part II complete. Sorry for the short delay. But I hope you enjoyed. I made it** **extra long since I was late with the release date. Next update: I will try for next weekend. Hope you all enjoyed. See you all in the next installment.**

 **-Williebadger618**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Long time, no see. I'm not done the semester yet, but this is technically the last week for all of my classes. I have two finals to take in Math and Psychology, but I still have time to study for them. My last official day of school (for this semester) is next Monday! After that date, I will have a whole month off from school! A whole month to sit back, relax, and not have any worry in the world. Well, I still got stuff to take care of, such as finding new employment (yeah, I kind of quit my job a few days ago...heh heh) taking care of these stories and wrapping them up on this website before my departure, all that fun stuff. I won't officially be back until next week.**

 **During school though, I have been coming back to this chapter and editing little by little. Since it is the last full week of school, and since I no longer work at my job anymore, it gave me time today to actually sit down and write. And boy, did it feel good to focus on this. Since the middle of this afternoon, I have been trying to finish up this chapter completely. And after working on this for about four hours, I have finally completed this installment of _I Promise_. **

**I tried making this long for you guys, as a token of my appreciation for your patience. Freshman year of college has not been easy, but I was able to get through it. I've made a lot of new friends, and have been receiving good grades on my reports and tests; I think I'm going to finish the semester strong.**

 **Alright, I think I have been keeping you guys waiting for far too long now. No more jibber-jabber out of Williebadger. Here you are; here is (the long awaited) next installment of _I Promise._ **

**Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

I Promise-Part III

 **Dipper's POV:**

The crisp breeze seemed to have picked up more since I've been out here. The wind making contact with my skin was causing the goosebumps to come out of hiding, and send chills up and down my spine. My lips were chattering so hard, I thought that my teeth were going to break; I could barely feel my face as I continued to walk throughout the woods. Despite the wind blowing in my face, nothing would slow me down to grab help and get my sister out of this weather. She already can't walk; the last thing I would want is for her to get sick. I just had to keep moving forward and get the help that Mabel needs. Just keep moving forward.

-=O=-

 **Stan's POV:**

The kids went out for another one of their "famous" mystery hunts. Apparently, searching for the supernatural is calming for them. Regardless with everything that those two went through, they endlessly try to pick up right where they left off last summer. This time, its different though. They're permanently living in Gravity Falls and living with this traumatizing event for the rest of their lives. I, unfortunately, can't relate to them. Even though my parents showed more pride and joy to my twin brother, I know deep down, inside their cold-blooded hearts, they showed some compassion with me...at least I think so. But if I thought caring for Dipper and Mabel was difficult over the summer, how will I manage to care for them 24/7 and not screw up?

Towards the end of this week, Ford and I are traveling down to the Piedmont foster home where the twins were staying a few weeks back, to sign off on permanent custodianship. After what Dipper told us last night, Ford and I talked one-on-one about our reactions. His story was far more intensive than either one of us ever expected. The descriptions of the attacks he told us were in such detail, that I could actually develop a mental image. It was so scary to imagine that anyone, even Frank, would do something as horrid as what he described. I only wished that the kids told us earlier.

I sat in the living room, reading the daily dose of fake news on the Gravity Falls Gossiper. Why I didn't decide to watch the news? Because I didn't feel like listening to the damn meteorologists talk about a snowstorm, that probably won't even hit town. Sometimes meteorologists are wrong about the weather; and by sometimes, I mean all the time.

Ford came into the room not much longer after I did, watching bits and pieces of the news report. I could see that he was growing both anxious and nervous, as he moved over towards the window and looked outside. The sun had hidden behind the low-bearing clouds, and the wind had been picking up for some time. For five minutes, Ford kept pacing himself between the television and the window, and I was getting dizzy just by sitting down and watching him.

"Ford, if you don't sit down, I will grab the duct-tape from the drawer and strap you to the chair." I said finally, placing the newspaper on my lap. "I'm getting a headache just by watching you pace back and forth." Ford stopped pacing across the room and turned to face me, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed aloud.

"I'm sorry, Stanley." He approached me and sat on the arm of the chair. "I don't like the looks of the sky and I'm starting to get worried. Should we go out and search for Dipper and Mabel before anything happens to them?" I understand where he's coming from. He must have been so emotionally affected by Dipper's story, that his overprotected sensor beams were activated. But I've known Dipper and Mabel longer than he has. And if there's anything I know about the two of them, its that they got each other's back. They know when they've had enough outside.

"No." I replied. "Them two gremlins are perfectly fine out there. We got time before the storm hits. They'll be back way before the first flake even falls from the sky."

"You think so? I just don't want them to get hurt." Ford replied. I shook my head in response.

"They'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." I reply. Ford stared at me for a cold, hard minute before shaking his head, whisking away every negative possibility out of his head and stood up from the armchair.

"You're right." He replied. "You're right. I get paranoid too easily. They're fine." He repeated as reassurance.

"Yep, they are." I reinforced as he left the room to get another cup of coffee. I picked up the Gravity Falls Gossiper once more from my lap and began reading the horrible comic section in the newspaper, while shaking off the conversation we just had. In the background, I could hear the television faintly, yet tried my hardest to tune it out. I swear, if I had to hear another meteorologist talk about the blizzard one more time, I will lose it, and throw the television out the window...again.

Attempting to focus more on the comics, even though they suck, I heard soft footprints come from the kitchen and back into the living room. Not even after a minute of silence, I hear the sound of a coffee cup shattering on the floor, which successfully startled me out of my shell. From my chair, I see Ford rushing over to the other side of the living room and grabbing the remote, turning up the volume on the television. "What the heck, F-" I said as I stood up from my seat, but my brother cut me off and pointed to the television screen. I turned my direction towards it, looking at the headline: _Inmate Escapes From Jail. Possibly in Gravity Falls, Oregon"_ I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach as the sweats of bullets began dripping down my forehead. My mouth dropped open as the newspaper fell out of my grasp and my eyes were firmly locked on the screen. Shandra Jimenez was about to report the breaking news.

"This just in: Police from Piedmont, California are reporting a massive manhunt for 39-year-old Francis Pines. Pines was last seen late in the evening yesterday out by the courtyard at the Piedmont Prison. Authorities say he used a prison riot as a way to distract the police from his escape. Gravity Falls reporter, Toby Determined, has the latest with this story, and is live in town. Toby."

"Yes, Shandra, this story, as it continues to develop, has to be one of the most frightful jailbreaks in the history of...well, jailbreaks. And it's not just frightful to the townsfolk in Piedmont, California, but also to the citizens of Gravity Falls.

The scene cut to the Piedmont Prison, showing the jail and many authorities out by the courtyard. Ford and I were glued to the television screen, and were afraid that if we blinked, we'd miss an important part of this news report.

"A huge manhunt is currently in progress for 39-year-old Francis Pines. Francis was last seen yesterday evening at the Piedmont Prison during a prison riot. According to surveillance footage, Francis jumped the fence and took off running in the west direction."

Ford and I saw the scene cut to security footage of an inmate climbing over a fence and quickly taking off, trying to get as far away from the prison as possible. The mugshot the news showed on the screen looked exactly like that maniac who went off the deep end. My stomach continued to twist into knots as the story continued to be told.

"Francis Pines is known to be armed and dangerous. Why, just one month ago, he had killed is own wife, Jessica Pines and abused his two children, Mason and Mabel Pines. It is unclear where Francis Pines is at this time, but it is possible that he is near Roadkill County, by the Gravity Falls area. If you spot him, you are asked not to go near him, but to contact police. Reporting live from downtown Gravity Falls, this is Toby Determined, Gravity Falls News. Shandra."

"Alright Toby, thank you."

Near the Gravity Falls area?! That's not a good sign. The news said he escaped last evening; he could be anywhere by now. Could it be possible he was in Gravity Falls? There's no definitive answer. But if the report states that he is near this area, near Roadkill County, then we have a huge problem on our hands. A maniac is loose somewhere between California and Oregon.

And Dipper and Mabel are still outside!

Ford and I glanced at one another, fear clearly shown on our identical faces. We both ran towards the door, throwing on our jackets to go search for the twins and bring them home. Just when we were about to thrust the door open, Dipper comes walking in, shivering slightly. The burst of the cold wind made contacts with our skin, sending shivers up our spine. It was getting colder outside...the storm must be coming quicker than we all thought.

Dipper shuts the door against the wind, happy to see that both Ford and I were in the same room. "Thank goodness you're back, Dipper!" I exclaimed with a sign of relief. However, I noticed someone else was missing from the family. "Where's Mabel?"

"You see, we were by the river and a mountain lion came out of no where and attacked us; almost killing Mabel. I fought against it, knocking it unconscious-" He explained, but Ford cut him off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But Mabel is injured. She twisted her ankle and she can't walk!" Dipper said in a panic.

With no hesitation, we all ran outside as Dipper leads us to where he left Mabel. Dark, heavy clouds were beginning to roll in, indicating the storm was quickly approaching. We had to grab Mabel and get her out of this weather, before she gets hypothermia. Ford and I were very worried about her; not only because she almost got killed by that mountain lion, but also because of that maniac who is probably near this area. I hoped and prayed Frank was nowhere near Roadkill County, but how much hope can get me through this? All I knew, is that when we get back to the Shack, I had to remind myself to load up my ten guns.

We must have walked for five minutes in the woods, fighting against the wind to keep up with Dipper. He was much more faster than us, ironic as that sounds. Dipper was determined to get the help Mabel needs and get her back into the warmth and safe walls of the Mystery Shack. I kind of feel bad neither Ford and I told Dipper about the news report; the last thing either one of us would want to do, is add up the stress he's been having since the attack. I don't think I should tell Dipper anything until both he and Mabel are back in the house. At least that way, we can all be prepared.

"I left her sitting right over here." Dipper yells over the wind as we cut through the stems of the nearby bushes and trees, avoiding tree roots and splinters. Dipper is like a human mind-map; he always remembers his landmarks and surroundings. And to think, this boy quit the boy scouts when he was a kid. Or was it little leagues? I don't know, that doesn't matter right now. What's important is grabbing Mabel, and making sure she's not severely injured. As we all cut the corner completely, the teenage boy stopped in his tracks, which almost caused Ford and I to trip over him. I was so confused as to why he stopped so suddenly. Did his mind-map powers deactivate for some reason? "Uhh...weird."

"What?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows together. Dipper turns around to face me; fear clearly etched across his face. Something wasn't right.

"M-Mabel. She's...she's not here." Dipper said nervously. Ford and I look towards one another, immediately thinking the worst. Both of us shake those thoughts out of our minds as we turn back to the boy, who was starting to show signs of panic.

"Are you sure this is where you left her?" Ford asked. Dipper nodded without any hesitation.

"I'm one-hundred percent positive."

Ford and I turn to each other again, trying to think what could of happened to our great niece. Not much in the woods could have occurred during Dipper's five-minute absence from his sister. Something doesn't seem right to me. A bunch of "what if's" were hatching in my mind, but I saved the worst for last. I didn't even dare to think the worst could happen to the sweet and optimistic Mabel Pines.

"Is it possible she was able to get herself back to the Shack?" Ford queried to the young boy.

"Great Uncle Ford, she couldn't walk. I had to carry her all the way to this very spot." Dipper replied. Hold up, Dipper is strong? Holy crap, where have I been the past three months? Last summer, he pulled so many charlie-horses and he could barely work an ax. I guess standing up to his father is what caused this kid to build up some strength. Huh, I thought he looked a bit beefier when Ford and I came home yesterday. "Besides, wouldn't we have passed her, or heard her?"

"True, boy. We would have." Ford answered, as he tried to think on where Dipper's sister could be. I was also trying to think of what could of happened to her, and at the same time, discard the worst possible scenarios from my mind. Mabel couldn't be far; I knew she wouldn't run away. It is possible that she could have fought through the pain in her leg and made it back to the Shack. She could have tried finding a way out of the woods herself during Dipper's absence. But I know Mabel, and I know when she is hurt, she doesn't move; especially if she couldn't walk. The bad thoughts were coming back. But I couldn't stand here and think about that. We need to find Mabel, fast!

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." I said, which grabbed the attentions of both Dipper and Ford. "Ford, you and Dipper start searching the woods, while I'll take the way we came and see if I can spot her along the trail. Whoever get's back to the Shack first will call the cops and report her missing. But before the storm hits, try to find Mabel as fast as you can. Got it?"

"Got it." Ford and Dipper replied in unison. We then scattered off in different directions in hopes to find our missing family member, before it was too late.

-=O=-

 **Dipper's POV:**

None of this made sense. I left her alone in the woods for five minutes. Five. Minutes. Not too much can happen in that time.

Frightful scenarios were beginning to develop in my mind; I tried my best to avoid the mental images from forming, but I wasn't so successful. What if that mountain lion found our scent and malled Mabel? What if the gnomes from last summer kidnapped her once more to make her their gnome queen? What if some type of monster came and took her away? Where is Mabel?

The wind caused the crisp air to go right through my body. The temperature has been dropping for some time; I actually don't know what it could possibly be at. This cold breeze would not cause me to slow down from finding my twin sister.

Ford and I must have been out here in the woods for a half-hour, fighting against the wind and endlessly calling my sister's name. She shouldn't have gone too far, and honestly, I highly doubt she would have ran away; especially with her twisted ankle. The wind felt like it was trying to push me down towards the earth. The gusts of wind were making hard to hear my own voice, calling my sister name. It was especially getting difficult to hear Great Uncle Ford's voice, and he was walking right next to me.

Flurries began to fall from the sky. The storm was about to start. But I couldn't stop. Not now. Not while my sister is somewhere in the woods. I thought losing her in Weirdmageddon was something I only had to experience once. But with this situation at hand, it felt like my own Weirdmageddon was developing.

"DIPPER!" Great Uncle Ford yelled over the wind as we continued to walk through the woods. He reached his hand and placed it on my shoulder to get me to stop and look at him. He had a look of worry and fear sketched across his face. I had a feeling what he was going to tell me. "DIPPER, WE SHOULD HEAD BACK." I shook my head in response. I didn't want to give up so soon.

"NO, GREAT UNCLE FORD! WE NEED TO KEEP LOOKING! SHE CAN'T BE TOO MUCH FURTHER." I shouted back to him, loud enough for him to hear me. I didn't want to give up that easily. Just because it's about to snow doesn't mean we should just throw in the towel. Mabel needs me. I'm not going to stop just because the wind has the possibility of causing my face to freeze, or icicles have the capability to form from my fingers. I promised Mabel I would come back to her. I don't want to break my promise to her, and I especially don't want to break my promise to my deceased mother.

"DIPPER THE CONDITIONS OUTSIDE ARE GETTING WORSE! IT'S BEST IF WE HEAD BACK TO THE SHACK, CALL THE AUTHORITIES, AND HAVE THEM SEARCH FOR HER! THIS WEATHER IS TOO POWERFUL! WE'LL FREEZE!" Ford said. I don't give two flying shits about the weather. I refuse to go back and turn this situation over to the police. I know the authorities will just wait until the storm is over before they conduct a search. It's better to look now before the snow increases. For all I know, Mabel's probably laying in a ditch somewhere, cold, helpless and injured. How can I just turn around and head back to the shack, knowing she's in danger? Ford can go back if he wants. But I refuse.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THESE CONDITIONS! I CARE ABOUT MY SISTER! I'M NOT LEAVING MABEL OUT HERE TO FREEZE TO DEATH!" I shouted. "I'M NOT GIVING UP!"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU TO GIVE UP! I'M TELLING YOU WE SHOULD GO BACK!"

"NO!" I shouted as my hands turned into fists and I stomped on the ground like I was about to throw a tantrum. The wind was intensifying, causing my hat to fall off from my head slightly as the flurries continued to fall from the sky. Tears were beginning to drip from my eyes; I didn't want to let Mabel down. I didn't want to let my mother down. This was important to me. To just walk away from this search and head back to the Shack? I'll gladly do that once I have Mabel in my arms. Great Uncle Ford approached me, and crouched down so he was eye level with me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and could obviously tell I was upset.

"Dipper," Ford begins softly, actually being able to hear him for once since we've been out here. "I understand you want to keep looking. I understand you don't want to give up. I don't want you to give up. I certainly don't want to give up either. But this weather does not look like it will be letting up anytime soon. It's best if we head back to the Shack, call the authorities, and tell them what happened. Maybe we'll be lucky and they'll start the search before the blizzard really hits."

I sniffle and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I know Great Uncle Ford was right. "But what about Mabel?"

"Hopefully she's somewhere where she won't freeze. But all we can't give up hope, Dipper. We'll find her. _I promise._ "

 _"...things will get better soon. I promise."_

 _..._

 _"I'll be with you the entire time, and I won't leave your side. I promise."_

 _..._

 _"I'll be right behind you. I promise."_

 _..._

 _"I will come back to you. No goodbye, sis. I promise you."_

 _..._

 _'I promise'..._ That famous word I've been saying ever since I made that assurance to my mother at the cemetery back home. Saying that word always reassured my sister that things were okay. Hearing it from somebody else was making me believe that things would be okay. I can't give up hope, but I won't stop worrying. Ford embraces me tightly, scooping me up in his arms, providing much warmth to me as possible. He starts taking me back towards the Mystery Shack, hoping to find out some news from Stanley. Hopefully he'll have some news on my missing twin sister.

Or, if lucky, found her along the trail.

-=O=-

 **Stan's POV:**

"I understand that, but the least you can do is try and conduct a search, before the storm gets worse. That would be a great help." I said in the phone. Ford and Dipper were still out in the woods, searching for Mabel. I took the trail we came in hopes I saw her making her way back, but I wasn't lucky. When I came back to the Shack, I searched every inch of this house. The twins bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, the giftshop, even the basement. She wasn't here. I quickly got on the horn and dialed for the cops. But of course, that stupid Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland kept denying that they couldn't do anything, but I urged them to at least start looking for Mabel before the conditions worsen outside.

 _"Look, Mr. Pines, I know your family has been going through a lot lately and I would love more than to go out and search for your missing niece, but we can't go out there when the forecast is calling for a blizzard. I mean, have you seen the conditions outside?"_

"Sheriff Blubs, please!" I begged over the phone. Whoa, that's the first time I said "please" since the summer. I never truly begged for something unless I knew I couldn't do a task alone. And this was something I couldn't do alone. "I know I broke the law numerous times. I know I've lied to the police too many times to count. But this is a very serious situation. Can you at least look for an hour? Just one hour. And then once the blizzard ends, continue with the search? Please!"

Silence was on the other end of the call for a short period of time. I honestly thought Sheriff Blubs hung up on me; and I wouldn't blame him...I've done it to him many of times. But after a small awkward silence, his voice finally rang in my ear. _"Alright. One hour. Once the blizzard breaks, we'll go all out with the search. But one hour is the most we can do at this point."_

Sheer relief flooded through my body as I thanked Sheriff Blubs for going forward with the search. I hung up the phone just as soon as Dipper and Ford walked in the door from their search. The blast of cold wind make contact with my body while Ford fought against the wind and shut the door tight. Ford placed Dipper on his feet as the two of them wiped off the snow from their clothes and hats. "Did you find her?" I asked the two of them. The young teenager looked down at his shoes and shook his head in response.

"Unfortunately, no." Ford replied to me. I frowned. "Any chance you found her?" He questioned. I shook my head in response.

"I already called the police. They said they could only conduct a one hour search for Mabel, because this snowstorm is fast approaching. Once the blizzard ends though, they'll immediately search frantically for her." I said.

"I guess that's acceptable." Ford replied, not too thrilled that the authorities wouldn't be searching during the snowstorm. I turned my gaze over towards Dipper, who continued to look down at his shoes. I knew he was disappointed he couldn't look anymore. But we already have one family member missing. I don't wan't another one to go missing as well. I feel like I've failed already as the permanent custodian, despite not even signing the papers yet to make it official. I approached the apprehensive sweaty teenager and crouched down, so I could look at him straight in his eyes.

"It's all going to be okay, Dipper." I replied. Yet I was having trouble believing my own words. Dipper begins to sniffle, wiping away his tears. He truly felt awful, but not as awful as how Ford and I felt.

"This is my fault." He stated after a while. Ford and I looked towards one another, trying to figure out why the kid was blaming himself. Ford approached the two of us and knelt down between Dipper and I.

"No it's not." Ford replied, but Dipper shook his head, denying Ford's words.

"No, it is. If I didn't offer to go into the woods today, Mabel would have never been injured, and she wouldn't be lost right now!" Dipper yelled as he continued to weep. Ford and I wrapped are arms around Dipper, holding him tightly. Ford and I both knew that this wasn't Dipper's fault. Dipper just had to realize that he isn't to blame. After some time, Ford and I pull Dipper out of the embrace as we look at him, trying to put his mind at ease for a while.

"Listen, Dipper. None of this is your fault. This is a freak thing that happened that nobody was expecting. The best thing we can do is wait to hear something from the police. If they don't come back with any clues or motives, then we'll take matters into our own hands. But we can't do anything until we get feedback from the cops." I replied to him. Dipper, despite him being upset and most likely not taking my words whole-heartedly, nods back to me in response.

"We'll find Mabel, Dipper. I know we will." Ford added on. Both of us embraced the kid one final time, before we decided to send him up to his room so he could collect his thoughts. However, as Dipper was making his way upstairs, I kept thinking Dipper would attempt to sneak out of the house and try and find Mabel himself. I had to make sure he understood that this was under the control of the authorities for now. As much as we all want to go and search for Mabel ourselves, we have to let the police do their job.

"Dipper." I said, causing the boy to look at me before he disappeared upstairs into the attic bedroom. "I know you want to look for Mabel, but under no circumstances during this blizzard are you allowed to go out there and search for her alone. Understand?"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan." Dipper replies, feeling defeated. Dipper then heads upstairs and goes into his bedroom. Ford looks over towards me, surprised I said what I said to the thirteen-year-old, but doesn't retaliate. I wasn't wrong.

"Stanley, should we tell Dipper what we saw on the news earlier?" Ford asks, bringing up that soar subject from earlier. I think no matter if we tell Dipper or not, it'll be a no-win situation. If we say something, it will only make him want to search for his twin sister more. But if we don't tell Dipper, he'll get extremely agitated and make his own plan to find Mabel. Either way, we would both be screwed because we knew ahead of time about the news, and Dipper didn't. I look at Ford and sigh, not even sure if either decision was right.

"Not now. I think we should wait to hear if we find anything from the police. If not, I'm going to make some calls into the news about this whole situation, and also load up my ten guns. I'm not backing down without a fight. Whether it's possible Mabel was kidnapped or what, we have to be prepared."

"What if Dipper finds out by himself about Frank?" Ford replied nervously. I only shook my head.

"Then we got some hell to pay, bro."

I then head into my bedroom and located where my guns were. I start to take some bullets and ammo, and started loading them up for self defense. Ford had followed me into my room, and saw what I was doing. He seemed astonished that I actually had ten guns. Hey, even though Mabel cured my fear of heights, I would still pick an armed weapon over a ladder.

"Do you really think he'd go out in this storm and search for his missing sister?" Ford asked after watching me load my guns.

"Ford, when it comes to his sister, he is willing to do anything for her. Even if it means putting his own life at risk." I replied.

-=O=-

 **Mabel's POV:**

Something cold and wet landing on my face, caused me to bring me back into the conscious state. I sat up from the ground as I shook my head to get whatever it was, off of my face; it could be some type of creature or paranormal thing-um on me. This is Gravity Falls; anything could happen. After wiping off the remains from my face, I heard the sound of footsteps become more distinctive as I remained on the ground. From the light provided by the window, I could map-out a silhouette of a person located towards the far side of the room.

"Finally, you're awake." the voice said. A voice I sure remember hearing before.

Cold shivers were crawling all over my body as my vision continued to get more clear. My lips began to chatter as I tried to bring my arms towards my chest in order to keep myself warm. However, as I try to move my arm, I find that my hand is attached to a shackle, which was connected to a pipe. I tried to break free of the cuff by rattling it or slipping my hand through its hole, but I was unsuccessful. I started to panic. I had no idea where I was, how I got here, and why I ended up here in the first place. The last thing I remember was falling on the ground back in the woods with my brother and then him running off to get help.

Wait...my brother. Where was my brother?!

"DIPPER?!" I yelled in a panic, frantically looking around the room in hopes to see my twin brother's face. "DIPPER, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you little brat." the voice from earlier snapped, which caused me to flinch back in fear. I remember hearing this voice before; I just don't know where exactly.

"Wh-who are you?" I said with the threat of tears about to drip down from my face. "Wh-why am I here?"

"Aw, Mabel...you don't want to spend time with _daddy?"_

Wait a minute...

...

 _"Mabel, you better knock it off now, or you're not gonna like what happens."_

 _..._

 _"And of course, you're with your fucking bitch sister. She's nothing but a whore."_

 _..._

"FRANK!"I shouted after coming to realization who this man was. Oh no, I'm in a shit load of trouble now. "How...how did you find me? Why did you take me?"

"Because sweetheart, I thought you and I could have some father-daughter time...before I kill you." Fear rose inside of me when I heard him spoke.

"NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I cried as he stepped closer towards me, placing his hand behind his back in attempt to grab something. Most likely a gun. A knife. A lighter and gasoline. He was capable of anything.

"Yeah, and neither did your mother!" Frank replied as he knelt down in front of me, moving his hand from his back towards the front of his body. In his hand held a weapon; similar to the one down in the basement attack. He had it fit perfectly in his hand, fiddling with its bullets; arming and disarming it. The sound of the adjustments it made caused my stomach to do somersaults and cartwheels. I wanted to fight him off, but he was too powerful. I was weak and defenseless. I had no weapon to protect myself with.

"You know Mabel, girls like you rank in the link of the world's worst chain. What do you have to give? You're nothing but an annoying piece of shit. I don't even know what your dipshit brother even sees in you. Do you really think your brother is going to come and save you?"

I know my brother. Dipper would always rescue me. From a bully, from a monster, even from maniacs like Frank. I know he will come. He will sacrifice anything to keep me safe, and I would do the same thing for him. We look out for each other. He'll save me. "Yes. Dipper may be weak when it comes to upper body strength, but I know for a fact he will save me and finish you off."

"You really have your hopes high about your brother, huh Mabel." Frank states as he disarms the weapon once more and stands up from the floor. He then reaches down, grabs a hold of my shirt and pulls me up to my feet. Frank pushes me against the wall; my head making contact with the stone enclosure hard enough for me to see stars. He takes the hand with the weapon in it and points over towards the window across the room. "Look out there, brat. That's a snowstorm. A blizzard. Whiteout conditions. Do you really think Dipshit will come rescue you in this weather?!" The weapon creeps its way so its touching the tip of my chin. I exhaled a shaky breath, looking in the killer's frozen, manipulative, scary eyes. I wasn't going to give up hope that easily.

"Yes." I replied. Frank tightens the grip he has on my sweater and thrusts me against the wall once more. I move my head, trying to get the weapon away from my face, but it continues to creep up to my vision line.

"I can easily _kill_ you right now..." Frank says sinisterly as he pulls my body closer towards him and moves the weapon right up at my forehead. Tears begin to escape my eyes. My emotions were getting the best of me. My mind was racing as I thought about every single memory in Gravity Falls with my friends, my Grunkles, my pig, and my brother. I didn't want this to be the end of me; to die in some building in the middle of a blizzard. I couldn't fight back no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't escape him no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't scream for help over the winds of the storm as much as I wanted to. I knew for a fact I was a goner.

Goodbye, Gravity Falls.

Goodbye, my friends.

Goodbye, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford

Goodbye, Waddles.

...Goodbye, Dipper.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. Preparing to get killed by the maniac who killed my mother. Preparing to have my body float up in the sky, glancing a look at Bill in hell and joining my mother up in heaven. Leaving behind the life I had with everyone who cared about me. There was nothing more I could do except hope for a miracle. Hope that Dipper barges through that door any second and ends Frank's life. Hope that mom can send me some help from above and get me out of this nightmare...the nightmare that came true.

"...But I'm not gonna." I heard him say. I opened up my eyes slowly. My anxiety and fear diminishing slightly after hearing those four simple words. The weapon was pulled away from my head, but Frank's arm was still tightly grasped onto my shirt. He pulled me towards him once more, and then threw me down to the ground just how he did with my mother three weeks ago.

The weapon comes back into view once more, as he threatens my life. "I'm sparing your life for now, missy. But, if you cause any havoc, or I get the suspicion that you somehow got your brother to come here and save your ass, I will end you right where you are. Are we _clear?!_ " He states, glaring at me. I vigorously shake my head in response, as he slowly lowers the weapon and places it behind his back where it resided before. Frank keeps his eyes locked on me as he takes several steps backwards, ending up within the shadows just how he was before.

"Welcome back to hell, Mabel. I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

I look down on my lap as I bring my knees up to my chest and attempt to enter SweaterTown. I began to sob into my sweater, wishing mentally for a miracle. I really hoped my mother was watching from above and saw just how horrible Frank was acting towards me. I only hoped she could somehow help me, but how can she? She's with the angles in heaven while I'm down here, shackled, beaten, threatened, and cold. But I can't lose hope. Dipper wouldn't lose his hope on me, so I can't lose hope on him. But damn do I wish he would come sooner and get me out of this hellhole.

 _"Dipper...save me."_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is finally completed! This took forever to do, most likely because I made extra long for you guys to make up for my four month hiatus. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Most likely sometime next week. My last official day of school (for this semester) is December 11. After that date, I have a whole month to work on completing this story. I hope this installment was worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in Part IV**

 **-Williebadger618**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **guys! I'm finally done my first semester! I received four A's and two B's. Not bad at all! Very happy with my success. Sorry for the delay, but here's Part 4 of _I Promise_! Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

I Promise-Chapter 4

 **Dipper's POV**

 ** _December 8, 2012_**

Three days have gone by since the day of my sister's disappearance. And these past three days have been filled with nothing but sadness and regret. Well, for me that is. The cops stayed true to their word and conducted a one hour search for my missing sister the day the storm began. Unfortunately, they reported back with no leads or clues to cause her disappearance. I urged them to continue looking, possibly conduct the search deeper in the woods. But sadly, the snowstorm was beginning to intensify; there was nothing else they could do until the storm subsides. And who knows when that could be.

It wasn't too much longer until the power went out completely. Great Uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan and I have all moved into the room where Stan threw a party in the Mystery Shack last summer. It was the only place in the house where warmth could be provided thanks to the fireplace. No electricity cut off any communication to the outside world. Phone lines were down and televisions had no power to work. The only thing we had handy was an old handheld radio that at least provided updates.

Great Uncle Ford worked on creating a fire to keep us all from falling ill while Grunkle Stan would grab some supplies. All the firewood that I chopped during the summer came in handy for us; Ford wouldn't have to be out there, splitting wood until he got frostbite. It wasn't difficult to start the fire, yet maintaining it was a hard task. The whipping wind from the blizzard would sometimes cause the fire to go out. Having to keep the fire on until the power returns seemed like an exhausting task. But Great Uncle Ford didn't give up that easily.

Grunkle Stan had gone to almost every room in the Shack, grabbing all the blankets he could find. The fire, although provided warmth, wouldn't be enough to keep us all toasty. Blankets had to be wrapped around us tightly to keep our body heat from escaping. Grunkle Stan also brought down loads of clothes from the attic bedroom and technically forced me to wear layers. All of my winter clothing, even a sweater Mabel hand-knitted for me, were all stacked down in this room. The sweater was a teal blue turtleneck with a pine tree sewn in the middle of it. It almost resembled the shooting star sweater she has; the same sweater she was wearing the day she went missing... I took the sweater in my hands, staring at the immaculate design of it, noticing how well the stitching was. She made this for me over the summer to go with the pine tree hat I use to have before Wendy traded it for her lumberjack hat. I'm not a huge fan of sweaters; I honestly think Mabel's sweaters are a bit itchy. However, the more I looked at the sweater, the more I thought about my sister, and how much time, effort, and work she put in to making it for me. My sister means a lot to me...and finding this sweater within our winter clothing made it feel like she was still here. Since the day Grunkle Stan brought the sweater down to me, I haven't taken it off.

Despite still having to make frequent trips to the kitchen, we all practically moved into this one room. Without any electricity, we couldn't have a hot meal. We were forced to eat food out of a can and our choices were slim; either chicken noodle soup or brown meat. Eating cold soup and meat didn't taste right; even after sitting by the fire and attempting to warm it up. I feel like I'm back in Weirdmageddon; struggling for survival while I know my sister is still lost somewhere. I only hope she is somewhere safe and that I won't have to continue life without her by my side.

Being back in a small setting of Weirdmageddon was kind of unsettling for Grunkle Stan. No warm water or electricity was starting to get to him. A big difference between this and Weirdmageddon was that there was no supernatural creatures hibernating in the Shack. And I guess that was a blessing for me, not having to deal with the smell of different creatures. But I think what effected Grunkle Stan the most, was Mabel's disappearance. I think as a way to get his mind off of her, he suggested to Ford that they should start making a generator out of the old parts of the portal down in the basement. Ford decided it was worth a shot, and ever since then, him and Grunkle Stan would be down in the basement for about an hour or so, working on it until the two couldn't bare the cold anymore. I asked if I can help; it could take my mind off of things too. But to my demise, they denied my offer, and just told me to remain up on the first level, maintaining the fire.

During the blizzard, I didn't speak much to my Great Uncles. It's not that I'm mad at them, it's that there's nothing I can do to try and find my sister. Grunkle Stan won't even let me go outside to help Great Uncle Ford carry in firewood. He think's I'm going to take off and search for Mabel in these whiteout conditions. And nothing would make me happier than to do so. Mabel is my best friend. She's always been there for me, taken care of me and has picked me up when I have fallen. I have done the same for her, and I want nothing more than to go out and find her, and have her safe in my arms. But despite Grunkle Stan's wishes, I can't.

I'd often sit by the window in the Shack, looking out at the horrid snowstorm. The bark from the pine trees outside weren't even visible to the naked eye. There was nothing to look at but a white scenery. The sounds of the wood cackling in the fireplace and the howling of the wind didn't even bother my thinking. I'd look out the window, thinking about what could of happened to my other half. Scenarios haven't stopped developing in my mind since the day she was gone. I was beginning to believe that the mountain lion could have killed her, but then we all would have heard her blood-curling scream. The scream that always pushes my panic button. Mabel's safety means everything to me. Despite me being the younger sibling, I find it my duty to protect her through everything. I even promised my own mother that, at her tombstone. I feel like I broke my promise.

I'm not one to break promises to anybody. Not to my Great Uncles, not to my sister, and not even to my mother. I feel like I let her down. I promised that I would protect Mabel through anything; now, my sister is probably stranded out in the woods, injured, sick, and freezing to death. And I'm not out there, searching for her. If I haven't left Mabel in the woods to go get help, none of this would have ever happened. I should have just fought through the pain.

 _"This blizzard has to be known as one of the worst ones to ever slam Gravity Falls. The worst one was set back in 1982, leaving a total of four-feet of snow on the ground, and residents without power for over a week. According to the weather forecast, the earliest this snowstorm could end might be sometime around Saturday afternoon. All we know is, there's going to be a lot of snow to shovel away; so make sure you have your shovels and snowblowers handy."_

"Which I don't, sadly." Great Uncle Ford said as he sat by the fire, fixing it so it wouldn't go out again for the umpteenth time. He sent Grunkle Stan the stink-eye from the other side of the room. "Thank's a lot, Stanley." Grunkle Stan only grunted in response as he went to get more food from the kitchen.

 _"And as the snow continues to fall, authorities have decided to postpone the search for thirteen-year-old Mabel Pines."_ What do they mean "decided"? They decided that three days ago when they came here and told us right to our faces. _"According to her family, Mabel was last seen three days ago near the Mystery Shack tourist trap in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Mabel was last seen wearing a red sweater with a shooting star sewn in the middle of it, navy-blue jeans, and a red headband. If anyone has any information about this girl, or her whereabouts, you are asked to call Gravity Falls police. The search for Mabel Pines will continue when the blizzard subsides._ "

-=O=-

I sat by the window, looking out at the white scenery. Visibility was low; nothing to see except furious snowflakes dancing in the wind. This storm has to reach its eye soon; I'm not sure how much more I can take just sitting on the sidelines, waiting for it to end. My one hand rested on the windowsill, supporting my head as my fingers from my free hand rubbed against the cotton from Mabel's hand knitted sweater. Feeling the yarn work between my fingers made me feel that a part of her was still with me. Like, she was sitting right by me, shielding me with warmth and comfort.

On an hourly basis, most likely shorter, I have been silently praying to myself, hoping my deceased mother could provide me clues or ideas as to where Mabel could be, and how I could find her. I wished for my mother to send me signs. I wished for my mother to send me help. I wished for my mother to send me wisdom. I wished for my mother to keep my sister safe. I wished for my mother to bring my sister back to me. I wished for my mother to let me see my twin again...I just wanted to see her again.

The snow continued to intensify as if it were angry. Once in a while, I would hear small rumbles of thunder through the wind. Growing up, my mother always said it was the one's above, vexing their emotions, and that the weather patterns acted like the angle's emotions. Sunny days meant the angles were happy, even if the skies turned from clear to partly cloudy. Cloudy days meant the one's above were irritated, and it wouldn't be long until their emotions were hatched from the clouds. Precipitation, whether rain or snow, acted as the tears from the angles in heaven, letting out their emotions. Storms meant that the saints were furious, and their emotions couldn't be controlled. They would cause the rumbles of thunder, the bolts of lightening, and the whipping winds, causing havoc for the lives below. Sometimes, storms lasted thirty minutes. Other times, storms lasted longer. Just like this one.

The more I thought about what my mother told me at a young age, the more I thought that this storm was caused by her. I felt like she initiated this storm because she was mad. Probably mad because her daughter was missing. Probably mad because something horrible happened to her, and I'm not out there, searching for her. Probably mad because I can't protect my sister. This must be my punishment. My punishment for leaving my twin out in the woods all alone. Between the punishments Frank initiated in the murder house and this snowstorm, this punishment was the worse I have ever gone through in the thirteen years of life. And that's saying something; I almost had a butcher knife thrown into my arm.

Recently finishing another prayer to my mother, I wiped the remainder of my tears that have leaked through my eyes, and once again, began staring out the window. My fingers returned to their rightful position; playing with the sleeve of Mabel's handmade sweater. Through the low visibility levels, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me; I began to see a small figure in the distance. It was hard to decipher what it was; I thought it was just a trunk of a nearby pine tree, but I noticed how the silhouette seemed to be getting closer. I jumped out of my chair, letting my adrenaline begin to run laps through my body. Surely enough, it was definitely someone out in the storm. I immediately began to jump to conclusions, figuring it was my sister. With Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford down in the basement, I took the opportunity to spring into action and greet the person outside. I threw on my snow boots and my heavy winter coat, and ran out of the Shack.

The second I threw open the door, I was met by a huge gust of wind which blew right through me, sending shivers up my spine. The gust of wind caused the fire in the fireplace to extinguish. I ran out of the shack, fighting against the wind. I began calling my sister's name, hoping it was her. I received no response in return, but kept trudging through the snow, which was knee-deep. The figure was inching closer towards me, as I made an effort to get closer to it as well. It wasn't too much longer until I could fully decipher this visitor. However, who I thought was the person I've been missing for three days straight, wasn't the person I was expecting to see. Especially in this weather.

"Gideon?!" I yelled through the wind. It was indeed the little psychic from last summer, who was traveling on a sled, lead by four dogs. He pulled on the dogs lead, ordering them to stop. Gideon stops right beside me, offering a hand. I take it, as he pulls me out of the snow and onto the dogsled. He then initiates the dogs to continue forward, leading us both back to the Mystery Shack.

After a small ride on his sled, Gideon and I hop of the toboggan, as he unhooks the Siberian Huskies and take them inside where they can warm up. Gideon and I follow the dogs in the shack as he grabs a nearby blanket and wraps it around him, shivering. I run over to the fireplace and light a nearby match, starting up the fire once more. Warmth soon returned to the room, where the shivers between the two of us began to diminish. I unzipped my coat and hung it back on a nearby hook as I fixed my lumberjack hat. Gideon turns and faces me, snickering at the sweater I had on.

"Nice sweater." Gideon said, unamused. I didn't retaliate. I was more concerned as to why he was out during these white-out conditions.

"Are you crazy for going out there?" I yelled loud enough so my Great Uncles couldn't hear me from the basement.

"I am if the phone lines are all down." Gideon replies as he continues to warm himself up. "What's your excuse?"

He must think I'm an idiot for going out there in the storm without being in the proper attire. I was just more surprised as to how much snow has accumulated since the storm began. Knee-deep? How fast can the snow increase in height? Looking towards the floor and crossing my arms against my chest, I reply back, avoiding eye contact. "I...I thought you were somebody else."

"You thought I was Mabel, didn't you?" Gideon asks, fully understanding why I went out there. I shook my head in response, wiping away fresh tears that had surfaced in my eyes once more. I felt the vibration of the floorboards from beneath my feet as the ten-year-old child approaches me, and places a hand on my shoulder. "I know how hard this must be for you." He says.

I looked at him, continuing to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes and pull myself together. "Y-you mean, you know about Mabel's disappearance?"

"You kidding me? Everybody knows. It was announced on the news the day the storm began." Gideon replies to me. Wow, I guess everybody knows now. Mabel and I haven't been up here for a month, and the story about the incident back at the murder house, was just beginning to wind down. Now a new story with a new headline, will have residents of this town bombard my family and I with numerous questions. I guarantee their will be another sea of people out in the front yard like there was back in Piedmont.

Gideon removed his hand from my shoulder as he walks over towards the fireplace and taking a seat just inches away from the flying ashes. He did his best as he moved in-between the sleeping dogs, trying not to wake them from their slumber. "I know it's been a few days since she's been gone, but despite that, you haven't found any new information or leads regarding your sister's disappearance?"

"No." I said in disappointment, almost brought to tears once more. I took deep breaths to try to keep my composure, but it wasn't working so well. "It's been three days, Gideon. I'm so scared that she's dead. She's probably lying both hopelessly and lifelessly in a ditch somewhere, and I can't go out into the woods and search for her in the storm; even though I want to." I cried, wiping away the tears from my face. I walked away from him and approached the window I endlessly looked out of for days on end. The snow remained in its current strength with no signs of dying down. My head lowered as I looked at the stitching from Mabel's sweater once more. I fiddled around with the thread again, feeling nothing but guilt and sadness build up inside of me. "I broke my promise, Gideon." I said finally. "I promised my mother I would protect Mabel from anything. From a monster. From a bully. From that evil, jackass of a father I had."

Gideon arises from his sitting position and walks towards where I am and stands next to me, looking out the window. "I let both my mother and my sister down, Gideon. I broke my promise...I failed." Gideon then turns to face me, placing his hand on my shoulder so I would look at him.

"Dipper Pines, you did not fail. Mabel is so lucky to have a brother like you. I'm sure wherever she is, she's okay. I doubt she's giving up hope on you. And you shouldn't give up hope either. And that's saying something from a kid who use to despise you."

I chuckle slightly, but that couldn't bring me out of the stage of hopelessness. "By the time this storm ends, it'll be too late...it may even be too late now."

"Dip, it's not too late." Gideon replies with a hint of confidence shown in his voice. I had moved my head away from his direction, avoiding eye contact and trying my hardest to keep the next round of tears leaking through my eyes. After a small round of silence, Gideon spoke up again, saying words that caused me to gain some hope once more. "I...I might know where she may be."

My ears perked up my eyeballs enlarged, instantly causing the river of tears to slow down. I sniffled a bit, turning my direction back towards him. I studied his face for a solid minute, trying to see if he was lying to me or if he would crack a smile. If he did, I'd never forgive him for it. "Don't toy with my emotions like that, Gideon." I warned, not necessarily believing him. But Gideon denied it.

"No, I'm serious." He said. "I think I have an idea as to where she is."

"You're serious? Is that why you came down here?" I asked him, grabbing onto his shoulders. Gideon nodded in response, not even showing signs of lying to me. "W-well, where is she?"

"I think it's better if you see it for yourself. It's best if you come with me so I can show you what I have found." Gideon responded.

...

 _"Dipper, I know you want to look for Mabel, but under no circumstances during this blizzard are you allowed to go out there and search for her alone. Understand?"_

 _"Yes, Grunkle Stan."_

...

"I can't. Stan told me I'm not aloud to go out there and search for Mabel in this weather." I said, which caused Gideon to roll his eyes.

"Are you serious? You literally ran out of the shack with just snow boots and a coat because you thought I was Mabel." Gideon retaliated. Alright, yeah he had a point there, but that was the adrenaline kicking in. I let my emotions get the best of me, and did the idiotic thing of going out there, almost receiving frostbite and hypothermia. But if what Gideon says is true, and he may have a clue as to where my missing sister may be, then despite Grunkle Stan's wishes, I don't think I have a choice. "Do you want to save Mabel, or not?!"

"I do, I do." I replied back immediately with my hands going up, just like they did back at the murder house. "But, what about Stan and Ford? They'll flip if they realize I'm gone." The room grew silent as we both pondered how to overcome this obstacle. When Stan and Ford find out I'm gone, I will never hear the end of it. After a while, Gideon started snickering once more, possibly at a thought that occurred in his mind. "What's so funny?" I inquired.

"Oh, just imagining you creating a dummy out of ridiculous materials around the Shack." Gideon replied, snorting like a little pig. I rolled my eyes, not finding his mental image humorous to me. However, Gideon's comment actually caused my brain to hatch an idea. I could recall back during the summer when I duplicated myself with Stan's old copier in his office. It made actual copies of myself, and I was able to be in two places at once. If Grunkle Stan's copier is still in his office, I could duplicate myself again, and I could have my copy take my place temporarily.

"Gideon, I think you may be onto something." I say as an idea hatched in my own mind. The ten-year-old though, was taken aback, not expecting me to be on board with his idea. Well, in this case, a version of his idea.

"Well...alright. If you wanna find a potato sack and I can find a basketball, we can make a-" He said, but I cut him off, disagreeing with his own idea of a duplicate dummy.

"No, no, no. Not like that. Believe it or not, Stan has a copier in his office. If I make a copy of myself, the duplicate can take my place while we go and rescue Mabel." I said, but Gideon didn't think it was a good plan.

"Dipper, I highly doubt a small copy of yourself can fool your Great Uncles during your absence." He replied, imagining a small ten-inch image of me on a sheet of computer paper. Boy, was Gideon way off.

"Just wait, it'll work, I swear." I responded as I began to walk towards Grunkle Stan's office. Gideon, although still unsure my idea would work, allowed me to try out my plan. However, before I left the room completely, the ten-year-old stops me in my tracks and calls out towards me.

"Just hurry up. We don't have much time." Gideon says, which pushes my panic button a bit. He must knew something I didn't. I started rushing around the Shack trying to find my Grunkle's office through the dark hallways, attempting not to knock down anything breakable. In hindsight though, I think I should have brought a flashlight with me.

-=O=-

I went into Grunkle Stan's office, and to my luck, the beaten-up copier was still there. I opened up the lid to its scanner and hopped up onto the machine. I laid down on my back, pressed the button and began to copy myself. Lucky for me, the copier works even without being plugged in to a socket. The weirdness of Gravity Falls actually came in handy for once. The machine activated as I saw the lime green light move up the scanner, coping my entire body. Once the light diminished from the machine, I hopped off the copier as the piece of paper laid limp on the floor. The paper copy of my body rippled as if it were blowing in the wind, and then came to life, just like at the night of the party. I stared at the paper copy of myself, absolutely surprised that I would see him again.

"Hey buddy! I'm back!" My copy exclaimed. I smiled and chuckled slightly, actually surprised to see him once more.

"Good to see you again." I replied. "I need a favor."

"Anything, Dipper. What's going on?"

"My sister...well, she's...uh..." I began to say, yet having trouble finding the words to explain to my copy. Talking about my sister was very difficult for me. Not knowing about her whereabouts were starting to get to me. I just hope she'll be all right until I can finally get to her.

"Missing?" Wow, he actually beat me to it.

"Yeah. It's been three days..." I said as I felt tears begin to resurface in my eyes. The clone places his hand on my shoulder, understanding just how difficult this was for me. After pulling myself together, I continued through the pain. "...Gideon came, saying he might know where Mabel might be. I have to go with him. So I was wondering if-" I said, but my clone beat me to it once more.

"If I could take your place?" My clone replied. I nodded back in response.

"This would only be temporary though. If what Gideon says is true, and he knows where my sister is, I should be back in a couple hours; a day at the most. In the meantime, I need you to pretend to be me."

My clone immediately agreed to my request, understanding how important this mission was to me. I told him how he should act around them; glum and depressed. He would only be saying very few words towards my Great Uncles. I told him to stay by the window, and continue to look out there, wishing for endless miracles. Clones don't necessarily have feelings; but when it comes to a paper copy of myself, the emotions are counterpart with one another. I'm pretty sure he could handle himself. I had faith in him.

With my Great Uncles still downstairs in the basement, it gave me ample opportunity to go into Stan's room and grab something truly important. I leave Stan's office and head over to his bedroom with my clone following me from behind. Through the darkness, I was able to locate my uncle's sleeping chamber, and rummage through his closet to find one of the ten guns he owned. I checked to see if they were all loaded and thankfully, they were. I grabbed a small handheld weapon, which fit perfectly in my grasp. I had to protect myself just incase the unimaginable happens. And this time, I would be sure I was prepared.

My clone gasps in shock, surprised that I held a weapon in my hand. "Are you sure that's necessary, Dipper?" I turn around and face him, sending him a look of determination on my face.

"For reason's known, yes. But this is only used as a last resort." I said, which calmed him down a bit. Afraid of getting caught, I place the weapon in my back pocket and rushed out of Stan's room, with my clone following my lead. The two of us then walk back into the main room where Gideon was, hooking up leads to the dogs to take them outside. Gideon then turns to face me, but shakes his head continuously, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"Whoa, Dipper, I thought you just had a twin. Are you a family of triplets or did I bang my head and now I'm seeing double?" Gideon asks, absolutely bewildered when he saw two of me.

"No, Gideon, this is the copy I made. The copy that will fool my Great Uncles while we're out there, searching for Mabel." I responded.

"Wow." Gideon said, absolutely at a loss of words. His attention turns back towards the dogs, hooking them back up to their leashes and leading them back out the door to the sled.

I walked away from my clone and towards the stack of clothes, grabbing a scarf, gloves and a ski mask. This time, I'd be sure to wear the proper attire, instead of going out there in nothing but boots and a jacket. Once I had everything on, I zipped up my coat, and looked over towards my copy, who etched a look of worry on his face. I looked towards him, figuring what he was about to say before I walked out that door.

"Dipper, I really hope you'll be careful out there. That storm looks brutal." He said, nervously rubbing his arm.

"Trust me, it is." I responded, taking a glance out the window I stared at for far too long. Going out in this storm will hopefully show my mother that I am trying to find my sister; hopefully her rage will calm down and the storm would demise sooner or later. I turn back towards my copy, sending him a faint smile, before walking out that door, making my temporary absence. "Remember what I said: sit by the window, act glum and sad, and only say very little words. Other than that, everything should go smoothly until I get back."

My clone nodded in response, but I could still see the uneasy tension spread across his inked face. He sucked in a deep breath before he bid me farewell on my journey. "Just...bring Mabel home." He said, as if he were my subconscious speaking to me in real life instead of inside my head. And actually, that is exactly what I was saying to myself in my mind. He had the same jealousy fantasy I had when I was still obsessed with Wendy last summer. I guarantee he could develop my inner thoughts and feelings as well.

"That's the goal." I replied. I threw the hood of my coat onto my head as the door opens, and Gideon peaks his head in, telling me to hurry up. I walk towards the door, nodding towards my clone before shutting it behind me, leaving him inside to take my place for hopefully, a brief period of time.

-=O=-

The wind felt like it was much more brutal than the first time I came out here. And that was only a fifteen minute difference. Luckily the dogs Gideon owned were trained to go through these brutal conditions; but I had a small feeling that they weren't a big fan of me. It was very difficult to see anything through the wind; visibility must have gotten lower. I had no idea where we were going. Usually, I am like a human mind-map when it comes to navigation. But when there are white-out conditions I'm dealing with, the navigation cannot be accessible. I got to hand it to Gideon, he knew exactly where we were going. At least, I think so. I don't necessarily trust Gideon all that much still, given what happened over the summer. But if he really knows where Mabel might be, then the least I can do is give him some credit.

Traveling through the blizzard felt like an eternity, due to the cold air whisking through my body and the snow feeling like it's endlessly piling on my shoulders. I kept a firm grip on the toboggan as the dogs would continuously make sharp turns in the snow. I felt like they were trying to knock me off. Hey, I provided a fire to warm up their paws. They should be thanking me.

After being on the dogsled for about fifteen minutes or so, with snow constantly getting in my eyes, we ended up pulling up to what I believed was his house. The two of us step off in unison as he goes and disconnects the dogs from the sled itself, and pulls them with him, walking to his doorstep. I don't know how the hell he could see in this weather; I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. The two of us, along with the huskies, walked up towards the doorway which was surprisingly shoveled free from the knee-deep snow. That must have been hell to move. Gideon opened the door to his house and immediately, the dogs ran inside, and found a space in his living room to lay down. They rolled themselves up into tight little balls, consuming the warmth in their bodies once again. Gideon and I stepped in after the dogs, while we both fought against the wind to shut the door, preventing the snow to enter. Once successful, Gideon leads me through the house, down into a dark, narrow hallway. A flashlight was handy this time with him as we continued through the cold house. Soon, we come to a stop in front of a door, where Gideon fiddles with the doorknob, attempting to open it. Once successful, Gideon shines the light into the room, revealing a display of television monitors and a desktop computer with a keyboard. This office was indeed his father's. And I had an eerie feeling being in the office of Bud Gleeful.

"Are you sure we are even allowed in here?" I asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"No." He replied. "But they're away, so we're fine." Who the heck leaves a ten-year-old kid, alone in a house with no power? That's kind of stupid. Gideon sat down in his father's chair and began fiddling around with the computer. After clicking on the mouse and randomly tapping some letters on the keyboard, it was obvious that the monitor's weren't working.

"Damnit." The ten-year-old whispered underneath his breath. "Looks like I have to hot-wire the computers." He then gets down on his hands and knees and crawls under the desk, placing the flashlight in-between his teeth. I was astounded that the former enemy of mine knew how to hot-wire a computer; especially at a young age. That's one thing I would love to learn how to do in my life, but not when the temperature is freezing in the house.

"You know how to hot-wire?" I asked him, shocked at this newly found discovery.

"Yeah." He responds with the flashlight still in his mouth, and working with the wires underneath. "My dad taught me how to hot-wire a car when I was eight. Ever since then, I was able to hot-wire almost anything in the house." I heard about hot-wiring a car, but never a computer, or television monitors in general. Hot-wiring must have changed since the last I've seen it done. After several minutes of working with the wires, the monitors all turned on, displaying nothing but static screens, illuminating the room.

"That ought to do it." Gideon says as he crawls from underneath the desk and scrambles back to his father's swivel chair. He placed the flashlight from his mouth onto the desk, and began working on restoring footage, entering a bunch of codes into the computer. He typed in letters on the keyboard so fast, I thought for sure he was doing some type of computer coding. This must have been the fastest I have ever seen Gideon do something and not receive a cramp in the process. He must be more smarter than what I gave him credit for.

As I watched him type in codes into the computer system, I saw the monitors show security footage from different angles of Gideon's house and Bud's automobile business. But there was one monitor that didn't appear to show anything yet, but I just assumed the camera was down due to the storm. However, after some time passed, he stopped what he was doing as the mouse hovered over the window on the computer screen. Gideon then turned around from the chair and faced me, exhaling deeply. "Are you ready?" He asks, preparing to show me something; something that hopefully will help me figure out where my missing sister is.

I took a deep breath, as butterflies and shivers spread throughout my body. This would hopefully give me the answer to my prayers. I just hope what Gideon says is true. Hesitantly, I nod back in response as the ten-year-old swirls around in the chair and clicks on the window. Immediately, the link opens up onto the one monitor screen that was showing nothing but static earlier. On the bottom of the screen at the left hand corner, a date was displayed: _December 5, 2012_ ; the day Mabel went missing. Footage can be seen inside the building, showing a room filled with boxes, miscellaneous items, and a broken window. It was unclear to me what this place was, and if it was connected by Bud's shop. I couldn't tell where this place was. After several minutes of watching nothing but the view of what's inside, I let my emotions get the better of me.

"There's nothing on the screen!" I yelled.

"Just watch." He replied calmly. Wow, usually he's the one to yell at me. As I crossed my arms across my chest, due to the coldness and annoyance, I continued to watch the screen a bit longer, still seeing no changes. I feel like I was back in the Bottomless Pit, looking at nothing but a black scenery. That was the longest twenty-five minutes of my life, despite telling endless stories to pass the time. Watching the screen, I felt my shortness of attitude begin to stir from inside. I was all set to rip into Gideon once more, telling him how he wasted my time. But that all changed when I saw something new on the screen.

Keeping my arms crossed against my chest, I could see the silhouette of a person, dragging something on the screen. My eyebrows furrowed together, trying to decipher who this person was by their body shape. The figure then stopped right in the middle of the screen and pulled out what looked like a handcuff. The person then knelt down and shacked something to a nearby pipe. Then, the silhouette rose to its feet once more, and walked away from what the person just secured. Watching the scene unfold, I felt the tensions in my eyebrows release from their previous position, as my arms released from their hold. I stepped forward towards the monitor, mouth agape from what I witnessed from this screen.

"Oh my gosh..." I breathlessly released, as fresh tears leaked from my eyes. That person who was just dragged in, and shackled to the pipe, was the person I have been missing for the past three days. It was my other half. My sister. My mystery twin. "Mabel." I whispered as my hand covered my mouth, surprised to see the condition she was in. I turned towards Gideon, who didn't have the same reaction as I did. He must have seen the footage before. That's why he wanted me to come with him. To see it for myself. And I'm really glad I did.

"Gideon, can you display audio on this footage?" I asked him, returning my gaze to the monitor.

"Umm, I can try to." Gideon replied as he started to fiddle around with the keys once more. I continued to watch the screen, seeing my twin sister lay limp on the ground. I couldn't tell if she was breathing. A few moments past and the figure from earlier returned to my unconscious sister, and dropped something onto her. The figure stepped away off the screen as I could see just what was laying on her face. It appeared it was snow; possibly to help bring her out of the dreamscape. After some time, it appeared to work as I saw her take her hands and wipe it off of her face.

Just in time before I saw her open her mouth, Gideon got the audio to work. Immediately, I heard the sound of her voice, calling my name in hopes I could return her pleas. I felt more tears escape through my eyes, as I saw the look of panic etch across her face. Her cries for me ceased when a sinister voice told her to be quiet, in a nasty tone.

 _"Wh-who are you? Wh-why am I here?"_ I heard my sister say in a shaky voice.

 _"Aw, Mabel...you don't want to spend time with daddy?"_ Daddy? No way. No fucking way. How the hell did that mother-fucker break out of prison? How the hell did he know we moved to Gravity Falls? How the hell did he know that Mabel and I would be out in the woods that day? This has to be a nightmare. There's no way this is real. It can't be.

"Fuck me." I said under my breath, loud enough for myself and Gideon to hear.

"Is that..?" He asks as I nod back in response. It was indeed _him_.

I continued watching the surveillance footage. I watched as he grabbed Mabel by the collar of her sweater, and pull her to her feet. I watched as he thrusted her against the wall, and throwing her to the ground like he did to my own mother weeks back. I watched as I heard him threaten my sister's life. He was armed. He was indeed ready to finish my sister off and have her sent into the afterlife. And I knew when he did that, it wouldn't be much longer until he came after me.

Mabel's looks of fright and terror were easy to decipher through the static screen. I could see fresh tears escape her eyes and drip down her face. I could tell how much she wanted to fight back, but she was defenseless. From the looks of her surroundings, it doesn't seem like there is any weapon she could use to protect herself with. My anger was infuriating in my body as I saw everything Frank was doing to my poor twin sister. It pained and angered me, watching her suffer like this. But what caused my adrenaline to escape from its cage was when he threw my sister against the wall, and pointed that weapon to her head and uttered clearly: _"I can easily kill you right now"_. I've seen and heard enough. Angrily, I snatch the flashlight from the desktop, startling Gideon in the process. I then stomped out of the room, hands turning into fists. I heard Gideon get out of his seat and follow me out of the room, walking down the hall.

"Dipper, where are you going?" Gideon says a bit frightened.

"I'm going to find my sister and get her out of that hellhole." I say as I make my way into the living room, and grab hold of my gloves and hat that I had taken off when I first walked into his home. I turned to Gideon, as a look of pure vexation spread through my body like a virus. "Where was that recording taken place?" I asked, demanding an answer. Gideon didn't respond due to the utter shock he received; he's never seen this side of me. I encountered this inner dragon weeks back in that hospital, when I confronted that murderer. I never thought I would have to let it out of it's cage again. "WHERE IS IT!?" I yelled as Gideon jumped back.

"It's at the warehouse! My warehouse on Gopher Road!" He yelled back, scared that I would rip his head off with one pull. The warehouse. I should have known. That's all the way across town though. Walking in this storm would be too risky. I had to get there fast. With the car's buried in snow and everything out of service in town, the only way I could think about getting to my sister in time was the dogsled. They're fast moving dogs, able to run through this snow, but I just hope they'll be quick enough to get me to the warehouse.

"Hook up your dogs." I demanded. Gideon didn't move. I glared at him in anger, nose twitching as I took a step further towards him. "HOOK THEM UP!" Gideon immediately sprinted over to the huskies and woke them up, getting ready to hook them to the dogsled once more. As Gideon lead the dogs back out into the blizzard, I continued to throw on my winter gear, and snatching some goggles I found on the couch, so I could see where I was going. I walked towards the door watching as the ten-year-old hooked up all four huskies to the sled. I stepped outside, as Gideon looked towards me, shocked that I'm actually going forward with this. I would make sure that when I finished up Frank for good this time, that there would be proof of all the torment he caused my sister them three days she's been gone.

"While I'm gone, I want you to make a copy of that recording onto a DVD or a CD or something, that way there's evidence of that jackass and his abuse." I stated calmly as I walked passed him and stepping onto his dogsled. Despite the blizzard, I can tell Gideon doesn't want me to go out there, but I don't have a choice. I may have broken my promise to Grunkle Stan, but I am not breaking my promise to my mother and my twin sister.

"Dipper, you can't go out there in this weather! You'll be swept away by the storm!" Gideon yelled over the wind of the blizzard. I turned around to look at him with my arms around my waste; a look of disgust clearly shown on my face.

"Do you want me just to stay here and wait while my sister is being abused by that mental maniac?!"

"The storm will be over by tomorrow! You should at least wait until then!" Gideon bellowed.

"I can't! The longer I wait, the less time she has to survive! She could be dead right now for all I know!" This standoff reminded me when Ford told me we should go back to the shack and hand this mess over to the authorities. I refuse to wait any longer. This waiting game is overrated; it's time I take matter's into my own hands. Even if it means risking my own life.

"But..." He tried again, but I cut him off.

"Gideon, I already lost my mother! I don't want to lose my twin sister either! Now you're either with me, or against me." I yelled. Gideon looked at me like I was crazy. And yeah, I probably was for going out in this storm and probably getting hypothermia. But I can't just sit around and play the waiting game anymore. I had to go and put an end to this nightmare, confront that son-of-a-bitch, and save my sister before its too late. Through the fog and thick snowballs falling from the sky, Gideon didn't reply to me. And I knew that silence spoke volumes. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I turned to leave, boarding the dogsled completely as I mushed for the dogs to start in pursuit for the warehouse.

 _"I'm coming for you, Mabel."_

-=O=-

I traveled through the thick snow, mushing the dogs to continue faster. The warehouse was on the opposite side of the town, and I had to get to her as fast as possible before something truly happens to Mabel. The security footage was a time lapse of the three days she's been up there, and from the looks of it, and seeing her face from a computer screen, it doesn't look like she has that much time left. My emotions were getting the better of me, and for once, I was letting them take the wheel. That jackass went too far this time. He abused my sister verbally, emotionally, and physically. I will make sure that after today, he will pay recompense for his transgressions. He messed with the wrong Pines twins. He was going down.

After what felt like a two hour ride on the dogsled, even though it was less than forty-five minutes, I finally reached Gideon's warehouse. This is where my sister was held hostage for three days. And the hopes of her still being here are high. Frank wouldn't be that stupid to leave during this snowstorm. I mushed the dogs to get closer towards the warehouse, and they did so, leading me up right by the door. I grabbed my Grunkle's handheld weapon from my back pocket and checked to make sure it was fully loaded. I slipped it in my coat pocket, and stepped off the dogsled. The dogs turned around and faced me, panting after a long hike up here.

"Alright dogs. Stay." I commanded. Of course, don't the damn dogs take off running instead. "No, NO! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled to them, but they were getting further away from the warehouse. I tried whistling through the wind, but my voice was just carried away with the breeze. The dogs must have smelled fear. And I may have a trace of it. I'm just apprehensive; I hope I'm not too late and that I can get Mabel back home in one piece. But now, I have no way getting back home now because the dogs took off. This is the thanks I get for using Gideon's dogsled.

With Grunkle Stan's armed weapon firmly grasped in my hand, I quietly sneaked into the warehouse to confront the maniac and save my sister. In the corner of the factory, I saw a silhouette reflecting off the walls; the shadow being casted by the bright white snow from outside. Figuring it was the killer, I lifted up the weapon and aimed it at the shadow. I wasn't afraid anymore.

"FREEZE!" I yelled. I saw the figure jump at the sound of my voice and stayed frozen like a statue. He was obeying me...smart move. "Pop quiz, asshole: you're surrounded by concrete walls, and you have an air trigger aimed at your head. What do you do?" I said sinisterly. The shadow didn't utter one word to me. I adjusted the weapon in my hand; anger continuously growing. _"What do you do?"_ Nothing. No answer. I knew what the correct response should be.

"Turn around." I demanded. Nothing. I had enough. He would listen to me, and listen good. He would face me like a man, no matter how much he didn't want to. "TURN AROUND!"

The silhouette, who had jumped due to the sound of my voice, reluctantly turned around and faced me. Who I was expecting to be the kidnapper was not who I thought it was. The figure stepped into the light, revealing a bomb strapped to the body of a scared, bruised and freezing thirteen-year-old girl who was just seconds away from being killed. Mabel was in so much trouble. And if I had fired my weapon and shot her, I would never forgive myself. I lowered my weapon and stared at my broken sister in complete horror. She was so scared; she'd been reintroduced to hell once more...she was in here for so long. I had to get her out of here and out of harms way before she would explode in a million pieces. Literally. "Oh no." I whispered underneath my breath, just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Help me." She whispered in return. It felt so good to hear her voice again. Three days without her at the Shack have been hell for me. But now just getting a glimpse of what she's been going through...she's been in hell for far too long. And today would be the last day she would ever have to be in hell. I was going to save her, and bring her home in one piece.

I made an attempt to step closer towards my twin sister, but another figure lurked from the shadows, holding up a bomb trigger in his hand, visible for me to see it. "That's far enough, boy." The man said. I knew exactly who it was. That mother-fucker, son of a bitch of a father who put my twin sister through too much pain and suffering. It was time he gets what he deserves. And this time, I would make sure I went out whole-hog. "I know you always wanted to see a grand finale at a concert, Mason. This is the next best thing I can offer you."

I raised my weapon up again, pointing it right at the monster. "Let her go." I demanded sternly.

He looked at my sister who was on the verge of breaking down any second, and then back towards me, shaking his head. "No, I don't think I'm going to do that." He replied. "We both know that losing your sister is a weak point in your life, Mason. If you thought three days was tough without her, imagine the rest of your life without her. That, would be a tragedy. For you, that is."

"You don't need Mabel. Let her go." I said, the weapon still aimed towards him. I raised up my hands, the weapon pointing up at the ceiling, away from him and my sister. "C'mon, let her go and walk." He smiled sinisterly, as if he was going to laugh at my desperate plea. And I was desperate...desperate to save my twin from turning into a firework. I grew angry and took a few steps forward. "C'MON JUST FUCKING LET HER GO AND WALK!"

Mabel flinched back in fright from my sudden outburst as Frank lifted up the bomb trigger. "Hey, hey, hey...stop right there." He said as his voiced bounced off the walls. I took a few steps back once more, "Stop right there...I'll let go. I'll let go. Oh, yeah." Frank replied with an evil look in his eye.

"You already killed mom! Do you really think killing Mabel is necessary? What would killing her accomplish?! She did nothing to you!"

"You still don't get it, do you Dipshit?" Frank replied. "Do you know how easy it was to kill Jessica? She was foolish-" He began, but I cut him off.

"She was brave!" I counterattacked. "She risked her own life to save Mabel and I from you."

"Which caused her own death. Do you really think that you, Mason Pines, can save your sister from exploding into a million pieces? The wimpy, bookworm, failure of a son? Failure of a brother?"

He was trying to make it sound like I was the asshole. Just like he has done when he beat us. He put the blame on either Mabel or myself; he never owned up to his own mistakes. To say that I'm a failure of a son and a brother is a complete lie. Although I feel sometimes my mother is disappointed in me during her permanent absence, I know she is absolutely proud of me. She's proud that I have the balls to go up against this man, who's twice my size. I have what it takes to take him down; when it comes to my sister, the anger does not stay inside of me. Especially in the condition she's in now.

"You know what Frank, you're right." I say to him, making it sound like his words effected me, when clearly, they didn't. I played it off as if I'm a kid who has no idea what he's doing, but I way too smart for him. And unfortunately, probably too smart for my sister as well; her jaw dropped open in disbelief, vigorously shaking her head in disagreement from my statement.

"Haha...wait, I am?" Frank said, quite surprised. I got him.

"You are right, Frank. I may not have the strength it would take to take you down. I may not have the knowledge it takes to discover what the weak points are, in assholes like you. But I do know this...I made a promise to mom. I made a promise that I would protect Mabel from anything. It was stupid of me to leave her outside days back. I should have fought through the pain. I wish I could go back in time to prevent this from happening. But I can't. But regardless of my noodle arms and my book smarts, I know I will not stop, rest, or leave this warehouse until I know Mabel is out of harms way, safe, and in one piece. And if the process calls for me to beat you up or kill you just to save my twin, then I'll do whatever it takes."

Mabel smiles faintly towards my direction, happy to know I would not give up. And of course, when it comes to my twin sister, nothing would make me want to give up; especially on her. Frank appeared astounded by my acts of bravery, as his hand moved up to his mouth and appeared to be at a loss of words. At least that's what it sounded like at first.

"Wow, Mason...I...I never knew...you wanted to end up dying the same way your mother did!" Frank replied. Yeah, I kind of thought my words wouldn't effect him too much. I lifted up my weapon once more, pointing it right at the son-of-a-bitch. "You really aren't gonna back down, are you?" I stared at him, eyes filled with envy that would not be seduced until I made sure he was in his rightful place. No one, not even Frank, hurts my sister and gets away with it. And I would make sure he would get twice amount of agony he caused Mabel.

"Alright, then I guess we have no choice." He replies to me; I keep the weapon firmly grasped in my hand, still pointing it to the nutcase, as Frank turns to my sister; my confused, scared, and worried twin sister. He practically yanks her arm towards him. She whimpers in pain and fright as Frank cooed towards her menacingly, handing her the bomb stick. "Mabel, I need you to put your big girl pants on, and hold this device for me." She tries her hardest not to latch her hand onto the death device, but Frank's grasp is much stronger than her's. Pretty soon, the stick ends up in her grasp, as fresh hot tears leak from her eyes. "Don't let go, Mabel. Don't let go."

As I watch this scene develop with my own eyes, I kept fighting back the urge to step forward and shoot him. I wanted to knock him unconscious like I did a month ago down in that basement. I wanted to have him collapse onto the floor, with a lump larger than the size of Pinocchio's nose. But every chance I had always ended up with the threat of my sister's life. Mabel could easily turn into a firecracker the second I take one step closer. Frank had no problem ending my mother's life last month; he wouldn't have a problem ending Mabel's either. And mine.

Frank turns to me with an evil smile spreading across his face; if his smile was just a little bit more creepier and wider, he could end up having the same facial resemblance of the Grinch. Frank cracks his knuckles, getting ready for this fight. I kept my grip on my weapon firm and stiff, not even daring to lower it. Luckily Mabel was at the back corner and the odds of the bullets hitting her were next to none. But if one of them did hit her, I will have some serious apologizing to do.

I knew I would not back down for nothing. This was the moment in my life that I knew I had to defend my promise. I had to make my mother proud. I had to win this fight and hopefully, end the life of this asshole. But more importantly, I had to stay alive in order to save my sister's life.

"You ready to play, Dipshit?" I uttered no words in response. Just like how Gideon said nothing to me back in the town, I knew how powerful silence could be. And trust me, Frank knew how powerful it was too.

"Then let's _play._ "

* * *

 **End Chapter 4. Boy, this took a long time to write. If you're wondering why updates are a bit sporadic, it's because I'm making it really long. I'm all in for detail and stuff like that; with detail, you can easily picture an image in your mind. I brainstorm, and then let my fingers type up the (what I believe) the masterpiece I bestow to you guys. I hope you enjoyed Part IV in _I Promise._ I will try and get Part V out in the next few weeks. My goal is before 2018 hits. I wish you all a Happy holiday and a Happy New Year. See you all in Part V.**

 **-Williebadger618**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's Part V! I also knocked up the rating to M on this fanfic, because it gets angst. Be aware!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

I Promise-Part V

 **Dipper's POV**

We stood there. Opposite sides of the room, staring one another down. My weapon clutched into my grasp, aiming it right at the son-of-a-bitch who kidnapped my twin sister just three days prior. The murderer who killed my mother back in my old home in Piedmont. The jackass who was threatening to end my sister's life just by a single switch. He's nothing but a scumbag who put myself and Mabel in too much pain. Tonight would be the last night he'd hurt my twin sister. Tonight would be the last night he'd hurt me. His goal was to end my life. My goal was to end his and save my sister's.

We scowled at each other; eyes filled with hatred and bitterness. Frank stared me down, a hand clenching into a fist as another one reached behind his back. Surely to my eyes, I knew what he was going to grab. I allowed him to grab his own weapon from behind, and let him point it at me. We were both armed, but we wouldn't back down. One of us was going to win tonight.

Then, it began.

He charged at me like an agitated bull seeing a red cloth. Like a predator eyeing its prey. Luckily, I dodged his first attack, moving out of the way just in time. Boy this brought back painful memories when Gideon and I were fighting up here. Despite not being so quick on my feet, I ended up rolling on the floor. Frank skidded across the room, stopping just inches away from hitting a wall of boxes. I stood up from the ground as the murderer narrowed his sight on mine, raising his weapon so it was pointing right at me.

...

 _...he stopped my mother from walking, and pointed the weapon towards me._

 _I tried to attempt to help her up, but dad pointed the weapon at me again, and told me to leave her there._

 _..._

Shots rang through the warehouse, and not in the air this time.

I ran throughout the building, dodging the bullets as best I could. With all of the quick maneuvers I bestowed throughout the gunshots, I thought I was playing a version of _Just Dance._ Then again, I can't dance...for my life. I tried my best to stay far away from where my sister was restrained, hoping none of the bullets would hit her. I saw her crouched down with her head going in between her knees as she held the bomb stick firmly in her hand. Through the sounds of the gunshots, I could hear my sister whimper in fear. Hopefully he would stop firing soon.

Luckily, he did. He ran out of bullets.

This small lull in the fight gave me the opportunity to start firing back, just as he inserted one cartridge into the slot. As I began, he was dodging them just like how I was. Mabel remained in her same position, protecting herself from the flying bullets. I thought for sure at least a bullet from my own weapon would hit him. I really should have worked on my aim before I came up here. I only got through half of my ammo and had to pause when Frank stopped right in front of where my sister was.

"Fire, Dipshit. Go ahead... _fire_." He said in the same sinister voice that brought back frightful memories. He wanted me to purposely shoot so that he could jump out of the way, and have the bullet hit my sister. I will not sink to that level. I refused. I lowered my weapon, not even daring to put myself in that situation. Mabel was already in a lot of pain. I don't want her to be introduced into any more. "I dare you."

"I'm not going to purposely hurt my sister, jackass." I replied in-between my teeth. From behind the murderer's legs, I saw Mabel's head lift up slightly, looking right at me. The light of the snow caused her eyes to glisten; fresh tears had fallen from her eyes. She was shaking, trying to pull the waterworks together. But it's kind of hard when her life is threatened and all she wanted was to go home.

Frank shoots me a look of disgust, before turning around seeing my frightened twin sister sobbing lightly and quivering in fear. I heard him snicker and he turns around to face me, placing a hand on his chest as an act of innocence. Through the light of the snow, I saw that same evil smile return to his face. This wasn't good.

"Oh man, I didn't see her there." Frank replied, clearly lying through his teeth. "Oh well..." He reaches his hand behind his back once more, before turing around completely, facing my twin and points his weapon right at her. The sound of the weapon arming and disarming caused her to bite back a scream of horror, but have the tears begin their cycle.

...

 _I heard Mabel beginning to cry slightly, but I told her to stop. But her crying intensified. And when her crying continued, dad pointed the weapon towards Mabel._

 _..._

"...Looks like I'll have to be the one to do it." The safety of the weapon deactivated completely as his finger rested on the trigger. He was going to do it. He was going to end my sister's life right there on the spot. Mabel had her whole life ahead of her. She was too young to die. And she wouldn't. Not on my case. I would shoot him if Mabel wasn't restrained right there. I knew I had to act quick before the unthinkable happened.

I scanned the room for another weapon, besides the handheld automatic I had. Luckily just a few feet away from me, I found the blunt object laying on the ground, right where I had left it months after, when Gideon and I were fighting up here. Placing my air trigger in my back pocket, I ran to grab the bat and took it in my hands. I sucked in a huge deep breath and ran right to the maniac. And I would make sure that when I swung it this time, it would hit him hard and knock him unconscious once more.

...

 _I took the bat and swung it so it hit him right in the head._

 _..._

 _I took the tree branch and swung it, making direct contact with the mountain lion's face. The impact with the tree branch was powerful enough to cause the animal to whimper in pain, and fall over onto its side._

 _..._

I ran to him and swung it, hitting Frank in the head. The impact of the bat was not as strong as the last two times I was thrown in this position. But luckily, it was just enough to have Frank stumble away from my sister, and drop his weapon from his hand. He fell on his ass, shaking away the pain he felt in his head. I dropped the bat and bent down, picking up the weapon he owned. He wasn't unconscious, but at least he was defenseless. Just as soon as I rose to my feet, I saw the jackass charge at me again. This time, successfully knocking me to the ground.

Punches were thrown to my face on a constant repeat; I thought for sure he broke my cheekbone. His hands clasped around my neck, squeezing it. I coughed, trying to gasp for air. He'd continuously grabbed me by my hair, slamming my head onto the cold, concrete floor. This must have been what it felt like when I had hit him with the bat. Twice. My head ached in pain, but I fought through it, trying my best to push his body off from mine. I had dropped his weapon, and my own, from my grasp when he knocked me down. With me pinned on the floor, he took the advantage to grab his weapon in his hand once more. The weapon, similar to the one back in the murder house, creeped its way up towards me. I felt the tip of it touch underneath my jaw, sending shivers up my spine. As much as I didn't show it, my heart was racing a mile a minute. I truly was scared for my life.

"What do you do, Dipshit, huh? What do you do?" He said in between his teeth. The safety from the weapon itself was still disarmed. His finger was resting on its trigger. I continued to fight him off, trying to get him away of me so I could grab my own weapon. He was just too strong. I felt the weakness in my noodle arms begin to kick in; my body was beginning to shut down. I cried out in pain, struggling to get out his grasp, but only able to get my one arm free. "What do you do? You're so smart right?!"

"Smarter...than...you'll ever be, asshole!" I grunted, sending him a punch to the face, which caused him to fly off from my body, and onto the ground. It gave me a short window of time to reach over and grab my weapon once more. I attempted to return back onto my feet, but Frank came from behind, and knocked me down. I ended up making contact again onto the freezing floor, where he and I wrestled one another. I used the remainder of my strength to try and pin him down, but I was unsuccessful.

"I'm the one with the plan." He replied in a sinister voice. The same weapon from earlier made a reappearance, and returned to its previous hold: right below my jaw. I continued to use my hands and push him away from me, but the aches and pains from the attack were kicking in. Strength was immediately reducing faster than a gas tank leaking fuel. "I"m smarter. I'm smarter than you, DIPSHIT!" Cries of pain continued to escape through my mouth, as I heard an evil cackle escape from the kidnapper himself. I didn't want to give up.

Frank continued playing with the weapon's safety mechanism, arming and disarming it as if it were a game to him. From the corner of my eye, I could see it creeping up my face like a spider. It had moved from my jaw to the side of my head. His finger just resting on its trigger. He didn't have a problem ending my mother's life. And it sure as hell looked like he wouldn't have a problem ending my life, right here, right now.

From the ground, I was able to catch a glimpse of my broken sister's face. Her eyes gleamed from the snow, making it visible to see streaks of tears fall down her face. I could tell how much she wanted to go up and attack Frank from behind, kick him in the balls until they detached and rolled away, making him less of a man. If it weren't for that damn shackle, which was now attached to her ankle, she would do it. The thought of losing Mabel was heartbreaking. I lost her once; I didn't want to lose her again. I had to win this fight. I had to defeat Frank. For Mabel. For Mom. For my life.

Just as I thought my life was about to end, I heard something unusual from above. I personally thought that it was the endless amounts of snow falling off the roof of the warehouse. But after listening to this peculiar noise for a short period of time, it sounded like the ceiling was going to cave in. I had to get out of Frank's hold before it would be too late. I kicked and pushed his body away from my face, possibly doing anything I could to get free. But no matter which way I moved, I felt the weight of his body increasing. He was so heavy and he's not even fat.

The fracture within the ceiling was increasing as the seconds ticked by, and soon after, I saw it all come crashing down. Pieces of the roof, piles of snow, and a squealing scream, which sounded a lot like a pig, was forced down by gravity, landing on top of Frank and I. As it came down, I was introduced to a second round of coldness, and felt the weight of another body land on top of me. Luckily, the majority of the snow and debris landed more so on my legs and the murderer himself. I was able to see everything that had fallen on top of me. Resting on top of the snow pile itself was none other than the ten-year-old child psychic, Gideon Gleeful.

"Gideon?!" I said surprisingly and in disbelief, not expecting him to come crashing down. "Wh-Wha-? H-How did you-? When did you-? Wha-?" I babbled.

"Are you gonna finish any of those sentences?" Gideon replied in an annoyed tone as he crawled off from the miniature mountain of snow and back onto his feet, brushing off the debris. "Are you alright?" He asks me as comes over and pulls me out from the rubble. My entire body ached in pain from all the kicks and punches I received from Frank. Even standing up on my two feet was a huge struggle. I don't think I received any broken bones; I could move everything in my body. But damn did I have a huge migraine.

"Yeah, I just gotta sleep this off." I replied, checking to see if my bones were still in tact. I don't know what seemed worse: Bill possessing my body last summer, or this horrendous incident. Either way, my body was sore. "I'm more surprised to see you. How did you get here so fast? And, how did you end up on the roof?" I inquired.

"While I was making that copy of the tape, the dogs came back to my house. I kept having this eerie feeling that something happened to you. So, being the newly kind person I am, I boarded onto the dogsled and made my way up here." Gideon explained. Look at him, trying to do something nice for once. "Through the window, I saw you pinned down on the ground, and I knew I had to do something. So I climbed up onto the roof. I was going to dig through the snow and jump through the skylight, but I ended up falling through instead. I didn't think it would have caved in like that."

"Well, I think falling through the roof actually paid off, Gideon." I said, pointing down towards the murderer, now laying unconscious on the floor, underneath all of the debris and snow. His weapon that had threatened to end my life escaped his grasp, lying inches away from his fingertips. I walked over to where it was and picked it up. If Frank regained consciousness, at least he'd be defenseless.

...

 _He fell like a sack of potatoes, limp to the ground; the weapon escaping his grasp...I looked down at him; the father I use to have...now unconscious on the basement floor_

 _..._

My attention now turned to where my sister was; paralyzed with fear, holding the bomb stick in her hand. Tears were visible as they rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if Frank was dead or not, but I think she was more scared about exploding into a million pieces. Gideon and I run up to Mabel, scared for her safety. We had to defuse the bomb...but I don't know how to. I'm not even sure Gideon knew how to either.

"Mabel..." I said as calmly as possible. She stared right at me, fear etched across her face. I took my one hand and wiped the tears from her eyes while my other hand rested on her shoulder. I could feel her shaking, and I'm not sure if it's from the cold or from three days of endless hell. Probably both. I looked over towards Gideon, who was trying to see the bomb, and how he could defuse it before it detonated. The snow, although produced some form of light from outside, wasn't bright enough to see the bomb's wires. I just hoped Gideon knew what he was doing. I looked back at Mabel, as I kept saying comforting words to calm her down. I couldn't tell though if it was working. I'm not even sure if they were working for me.

From behind, Gideon saw a red light from the bomb stick, initiating that the bomb itself was still activated. While examining the device, he couldn't find any buttons or switches to deactivate it. He couldn't hot-wire it because it would cause it to go off. The only thing he saw were three plug-inns that were enlodged to the bomb. It was a long shot, but Gideon decided he would pull the plug-inns out of the socket, in hopes that the bomb would disarm. It's the only thing he could do. Mabel's expressions of fear never left her face, but I did my best to put a brave face on for her, even though I was beyond nervous. I didn't want to live this life without Mabel in it. And if she died, I would be sure to follow right after.

"Alright, here we go." Gideon said as he cracked his knuckles and hovered his hand over the plugs. I could tell he was nervous too. "One..." He took deep breaths before inching his hand closer towards the bomb. I just kept my eyes lock on Mabel, trying to get her to calm down. "...Two..." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself explode. I rubbed her shoulder as a reassurance that I was here, and that I wasn't going to leave her. With slight hesitation, Gideon released the final number. "...Three." He grabbed onto the plugs and pulled them out of the socket.

For a moment, nothing happened. Everything was quiet. If the wind weren't howling outside, we could have all heard the sound of a pin drop. Gideon exhaled sighs of relief when he peered from behind my twin sister, and saw that the red light from the bomb stick had changed its color to green. "It's okay. It's disarmed." Those had to be the best words I have ever heard come out of that ten-year-old's mouth. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. She would no longer turn into a human firecracker. I owe a huge thanks to Gideon.

As Mabel opened her eyes, Gideon unhooked the vest-like bomb from her and slid it off her body. Her hand still clutched onto the bomb stick, as I cautiously reached for it, taking it out of her hands. Once she released, I gave it to Gideon, who had taken it, along with the bomb and threw it out the window; the same window I fell out of four months ago. With the bomb plummeting down the cliff, and the shackle now free from her ankle, I knew it was over. She was free. She was okay. She was in one piece.

"It's all over, Mabel." I stated. "You're safe." Tears begin to fall from her eyes, as she throws her arms around me in a tight embrace. I return the hug with the amount of strength I had left in my body. Despite the aches I still had due to the fight, I bit back the urge to cry out in pain, and I'm pretty sure Mabel did the same thing. Her face buried into my shoulder as I allowed her to let out her emotions. She's been through hell way too long; I'm just so lucky to have found and saved her in time.

Having Mabel safe in my arms was the best feeling I have ever had in a long time. Since the day she went missing, I have not wanted anything more than to just have her with me again. I promised her and my mother that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and that I would protect her through anything. And even though I may have broken the promise to the both of them, at least I could say I saved her. Even in the toughest conditions.

While holding Mabel tightly in my grasp, trying to calm her down, I didn't even notice the pile of rubble begin to move. The snow drifted off the sides of the debris as pieces of the roof showed signs of movement. Gideon, who was standing afar from my sister and I, was noticing the activity occurring, just feet away from the three of us. Gideon knew what was happening, and tried several attempts to get my attention.

"Uhh...Dipper..." I heard Gideon say, not even noticing what he was seeing. Mabel was still crying in my shoulder as I tried to calm her down and sooth her, assuring that everything was okay. Little did I know how much trouble we would all be in, in a matter of seconds.

"Shh. Not now, Gideon." I replied, still holding onto my sister, letting her emotions flood through her system.

"But-" He tried again, but I cut him off.

"I said, not now." I stated firmly, sending him a glare. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't even realizing what was going on. Gideon sent me a worried expression in return, pointing in the right direction. Looking over my sister's head, I saw a very dizzy, yet angry Frank Pines, standing in front of the rubble that crashed down from the roof. His hands turned into fists as I heard him breathe heavily and snarl at the three of us. His vision fixated on my sister and I, as a roar escaped his mouth. He wasn't finished with us.

"DIPPER, WATCH OUT!" Gideon yelled, causing my sister's head to shoot up from my shoulder. Mabel's attention turned to the direction I was looking towards as she let out a scream. I knew what he was going to do. But I refused to put Mabel in any more danger. I did what had to be done. I released the hold I had on Mabel and pushed her our of harms way.

With her landing on the ground she turned to see Frank running towards me. I went to reach behind my back and pull out one of the two weapons I had in my back pocket. However, just as I grabbed one, I felt my whole body being pushed out the window. I lost the hold of my weapon and I'm not sure if it landed in the warehouse, or somewhere in the snow.

Between the force of the push Frank initiated, and the whipping wind from the blizzard, I thought for sure I was a goner. Luckily, with the endless pile of snow, I found myself dangling from a cliff. Death didn't come yet. Fear rose above me as I struggled to get back onto land, fearing he was going to end my sister's life first. However, the fear of my own life was now on the line when I saw the asshole crawl out the window and approach me, ready to kill me.

"LOOK AT THE DUMBASS OF A SON WHO THINKS HE HAS WHAT IT TAKES TO DEFEAT ME, YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, PIECE OF SHIT!" Frank yelled over the wind as he stomped on my hand, causing me to retract it from underneath his foot. That really hurt. I knew the next time he'd do it, I was sure to fall to my death. My life was just seconds away from being terminated.

"YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN NUISANCE IN MY LIFE FOR FAR TOO LONG! NOW YOUR TIME IS UP! An evil laugh could be heard through the waves of the wind as his foot rested above my other hand; the only thing left keeping me from dying. He placed all the weight on his foot, down onto my hand, causing me to scream out in pain. He was taking the sole of his shoe, and twisting it on the palm of my hand as a way for me to release the grip I held.

AND DON'T WORRY... _I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOUR SISTER!_ " My thirteen years of my life were flashing before my eyes. All of them consisting the bond and adventures I had with my sister. Our first day of school. Our first trip to Gravity Falls. The final murder that landed us in the foster home. Soos becoming our temporary guardian and moving us up to Gravity Falls. Frank was just too powerful this time. I was too weak. I don't think there's a way out for me this time. And Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford were going to sign the documents this week, making our adoption official.

 _"I'm sorry I failed you, Mabel...I'm sorry I failed you, Mom."_

As Frank's evil laughs could be heard between the whistles of the wind, I was ready to be introduced to the afterlife. Just as all hope seemed loss, I heard the sound of a gunshot. Not one...not two...too many to count on my fingers. I looked up at the monster who was about to end my life, seeing his evil expression turn from victory to utter shock. I heard him squeal out in pain with blood dripping down from his mouth. His eyes rolled backwards as he fell towards me. Luckily, he didn't end up falling on top of me. He fell just inches way from my hanging body, plummeting down the cliff.

I looked down below as I watched the lifeless body of the bastard be pulled down by gravity itself. His screams were absent. His body was spiritless. Nothing left but a ticket to hell.

Frank was dead. For real this time.

As I watched his body be swept away by the winds, I didn't even realize the hand of Gideon being stretched out towards me. He urged me to grab on so he could pull me to safety. I took the arm that Frank had knocked off first and raised it in the air, grabbing onto the ten-year-olds. I honestly didn't think he would have much strength to get me back onto the main land after falling gosh knows how many feet down from the roof. But surprisingly, he had more strength than I gave him credit for. Through the wind of the blizzard and practically digging his feet into the snow, Gideon was able to save me from death. He pulled me onto the surface, both of us getting a face full of snow. We stood up simultaneously, brushing off the snow from our faces.

"You okay?" Gideon asked through the wind.

"Yeah." I replied, letting a shiver jerk my body. My thoughts immediately turned to my sister. Was she alright? Did Frank kill her first before he would finish me? "Mabel...is she...?" I said, but Gideon cut me off.

"She's okay." Gideon replied. A wave of relief flooded through my body. She was alright. With no hesitation, Gideon and I bolted back towards the warehouse. We ran through the doors, stopping in our tracks to see Mabel, standing in front of the window, facing it. Cautiously, she turned her head and looked towards myself and Gideon; fear, yet relief etched across her face. I breathed a sigh of relief, physically being able to see that Frank didn't hurt her. I ran towards her, with Gideon trailing behind me. I touched her shoulder as our eyes met; fresh tears falling down her face. She was shaking. Really badly.

"Mabel, are you okay?" I said just loud enough for her to hear me. My gaze turned towards her hand. In her grasp held a weapon. The weapon I had taken from Frank when he was knocked unconscious. Which means I must have had mine still on me. Mabel traced my eyes and saw where I was looking. A small gasp was heard from her mouth, as we both looked at one another once again. A sympathetic look spread across my face as an apprehensive expression was shown on hers. "Mabel...did you...?" I said, unsure of myself if she was the one who finished the job. A small nod was returned as her answer. She did it. She defeated Frank. But more importantly, she saved _my life._

"Oh, Mabel." I said as I wrap my arms around her, holding her close. The sound of an object made contact with the ground before I felt her own arms return the embrace I had on her. Her face buries into my shoulder once more as she cries hysterically in my arms. My own eyes were beginning to develop tears, but I didn't let them fall. Not in this place. This nightmare was finally over. She was finally safe. Frank was finally dead and out of our lives. For good.

"You're safe now, sis. You're okay."

-=O=-

Out of all the boxes Gideon has in his warehouse, he found several lightweight blankets for Mabel to have in order to keep her warm. Regardless of its silky cloth, she'll take anything at this point. She was shivering really badly; she must be getting hypothermia. I wrapped the blankets around my sister as tightly as I could, doing my best to keep her warm. But all of the lightweight blankets we found wouldn't be enough to stop her shivering. She needed more. He should have produced more.

I knew the blankets wouldn't be enough to make it back to town, so I decided to give her my jacket to condense her body heat from escaping. She denied it though; she wanted me to stay warm. I had four layers on me, including her sweater she made for me. I may be cold, but in the condition she's in right now, she needed it more than I did. Regardless of her wishes, I took off my heavy winter coat and put it on her.

"We should get moving." Gideon says by the door, as I finish zipping up my heavy coat onto my freezing sister. "I have more heavy blankets back at my house."

With a heavy jacket and layers of blanket's wrapped around my sister, I guided her to Gideon's dogsled. The toboggan was only supportive of two people, but I refuse to stay in a place where the chances of hypothermia were much more higher than before. I wasn't going to leave Mabel by herself anymore; not after what happened. The three of us boarded onto the sled; Gideon taking hold of the lead rope while I helped Mabel get on. I placed her in the middle between Gideon and myself; both of us wrapping an arm around her to prevent her from falling off. Mabel holds onto me tightly, burying her face into my chest to protect herself from the falling ice crystals. We would get her to a more safer environment. We wouldn't have her, our ourselves, freeze to death.

As we traveled on through the blizzard, leaving the warehouse empty once more, it seemed to me that the blizzard was beginning to subside. The snow wasn't coming down as strong anymore. The wind gusts seemed to have dissipated a little. It even seemed like the storm clouds were starting to break away. But this storm was still long from over. I still believed this blizzard was caused by my mother, most likely because she was scared for Mabel's safety and mad at me for breaking my promise. But here she was, safe in my arms; being transported to a more sturdy and safer place by a ten-year-old. The storm was improving. We would make it.

 _Thanks, mom._

After about a forty-five minute ride, the three of us arrived back to Gideon's home. Gideon stepped off first, taking care of the dogs while I stepped off, helping my stone cold sister off the sleigh. With the ten-year-old leading the way, the three of us walked up to the door, letting the dogs run into the house first. I supported Mabel into his house, leading her to the couch. She clutched onto the jacket and blankets as she sat on the sofa, rolling into a ball. She was freezing; hypothermia must be kicking in full gear. Gideon started making a fire in his fireplace while I went around the house and grabbed every single blanket I could find.

My hands piled in endless loads of covers, all to keep my sister warm. I was freezing too, but I didn't care about my current condition; I cared about Mabel's. I helped her lay on her back as I placed the blankets on her, one by one. I stuffed them around her sides to get her body heat to return. Mabel desperately needed medical attention, but we can't get to the hospital in this storm. Hopefully by morning, the blizzard will be over and we can contact the authorities and get her to the hospital.

I sat on the floor beside my sister, clasping her freezing hand into my own. She remained horizontal on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with little streams of tears rolling down her face. I knew it was a bad idea for Mabel to sleep, even though she was beyond exhausted. But I learned in health class that if a person may have hypothermia, its best to keep them awake; she could easily slip into a coma or cardiac arrest and I don't want to risk that happening to her. She was continuously shivering and was slurring her words whenever she tried to speak. I told her to save her energy and to focus on my voice. She needed to stay awake. I needed to stay awake.

Gideon had gotten a fire to go, which was providing warmth to the three of us and the four dogs. He stayed by the fire, maintaining it so it wouldn't blow out by the wind. The storm was subsiding; it seemed to have improved, but I knew it would be hours until it would physically be over. I kept my attention on my sister's condition; her breathing seemed to be getting more shallow as the time passed on. Her shivering was still present. I think she was getting worse, but I wasn't too sure.

"Gideon." I whispered to him, grabbing his attention. I motion him to come over to my sister and I. He quietly stands up and tiptoes over to the two of us, crouching down beside me.

"How's she doing?" He asks, concern showing in his voice.

"I'm not sure." I reply, still holding onto my sister's hand from underneath the sheets. The ten-year-old then stands up and takes a peak at my twin's current state. I think he saw the same things I've seen. A worried expression was spreading across his face. After a short visual examination with his eyes, Gideon squats back down onto the ground, not able to look me in the eyes.

"Dipper," he says, avoiding eye contact with me. "she's getting worse." I had that gut feeling she wasn't doing so good. Hearing those three words caused my stomach to twist and turn in knots.

"I don't know what else we can do." I whisper to him, low enough so Mabel hopefully couldn't hear me. I didn't want to scare her more than she already was. "We're providing her warmth, I'm keeping her awake...I'm running out of options."

"We got to get her medical attention." Gideon replies.

"We can't move her though." I reply, remembering everything I learned in health class. "Vigorous or excessive movements can trigger her into _cardiac arrest."_ I said, keeping my voice soft and low as possible so my sister couldn't hear me. Although, I'm still not entirely sure if she was hearing everything, or nothing at all. Gideon knew I was right. But with no electricity, I don't think its possible we can get in contact with the emergency medical service.

"Maybe I can try calling for help on your phone." He suggests. Oh my gosh...my phone! I can't believe I forgot I had one on me. But would there be enough service to get the call through?

Releasing my hand from my sister's, I start to frantically search for my handheld device. I checked the inside and outside pockets of my thick winter jacket. Nothing. I checked the inside and outside pockets of my thin layer coat. Nothing. I checked my inside and outside pockets of my vest. Bingo! Third time's the charm. Having it in view, I push its power button, and thank the lord it had a battery. But not much; only seven percent left. It had a very weak signal. This was our only chance.

I hand my phone to the ten-year-old, as he quickly dials the emergency number, hitting the speaker button so we could hear its ring. I took hold of my sister's hand once more. It was freezing still. Not a good sign. I lowered my head, burying it on the side of the couch. I mentally crossed my fingers that he could get the call through. I prayed someone would answer on the other line. It had to work. Please work. _Please..._

 _Please, mom..._

No rings. Nothing but white noise coming from the speakers. Was this the payback for not protecting my sister from that...that...jackass in the warehouse?

 _I'm sorry I broke my promise..._

White noise remained. Never dissipating. Never changing. Never ringing.

 _I'm sorry I left her in the woods..._

"Should I hang up and try again?" Gideon asks, but I shake my head in response. This call had to go through.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't prevent her from getting kidnapped..._

The signal must be more weaker than I thought. If it weren't for the ferocious winds outside, we might have been able to get this call across. I lift my head up, eyeing my sister's condition. Breathing more shallow. Shivers more content. Energy continuing to drain. Her eyes were beginning to close. Time was running out.

 _But at least I saved her..._

"Mabel, stay with me." I instructed. Her peepers fluttered open, continuously blinking in order to keep herself awake. "Stay with me."

 _I saved her from the maniac..._

"Everything is going to be alright, sis. Just focus on the sound of my voice."

 _I saved her in time..._

No changes with the phone. There has to be just enough of a signal to get this call through. I can't lose hope. I can't give up. I have to be strong. For Mabel. She's all that matters.

 _I refuse to throw in the towel..._

"Dipper, your phone is at three percent." Gideon said with a hint of worry in his voice. God damn does that battery drain fast. Its probably due to exposure of the cold. Or because I haven't charged it since the power went out. Maybe both.

"It's fine. Just don't hang up." I instructed. This was our only chance and I don't want to blow it.

 _I put my own life at risk just to have her safe in my arms once more..._

Mabel's eyes continued to blink rapidly. She was trying so hard to stay awake. She tried so hard to speak to me. But her energy, or yet what remained, had to be saved. Her body was forcing her to shut down. She didn't want to give up. She was doing this for me.

 _I lost her during Weirdmageddon to Bill..._

"You're doing great, Mabel." I encouraged, giving her hand a gentle squeeze to assure her I was still with her. I felt her try to squeeze it back. "Just hang in there, Mabes. You'll get through this. _W_ _e'll_ get through this."

 _I lost her to Frank..._

"Dipper, two...erm...one percent now..." Gideon said. My heart skipped a beat. Man, if this call didn't go through, I don't know what else we could do. We were running out of options...and battery life.

"Just stay on the line." I stated. I'm not giving up just yet.

 _But I refuse for hypothermia to get this win._

Deep breaths. Eyes flicker. Deep breaths. Eyes flicker. She's trying so hard. So Goddamn hard.

 _I know you're disappointed in me for not fulfilling my promise..._

The white noise remained on the phone. This call has to get a signal. It just has to.

 _And I know this storm is my punishment..._

"You got this, Mabel. You're gonna be okay." I kept repeating to her. I could tell she was nervous. But this was a way to keep my nerves under control. "You're gonna make it."

 _But this punishment shouldn't exceed the cost of my sister's life..._

"D-Dip-pp-er..." I heard her say, trying to speak. I took my free hand and placed it on her freezing forehead.

"Shh...Mabel, don't speak. Save your energy." I told her, but she ignored my request and fought through the pain and exhaustion.

"Dip...i-if th-this is...t-the e-end-" She says through the constants shivers, but I cut her off.

"No sis, we're gonna make it through this. Just like we always do."

"B-but...b-b-but...if we d-don't-" She says but I cut her off again. She better not finish that sentence.

"N-no." I said through my own tears, leaking out of my own eyes. "There is no goodbye, Mabes. We're going to s-survive. No goodbye." I recall saying those exact same words to her a month ago in the basement of the murder house. Mabel and I survived the attack against Frank that night. We survived this attack against him at the warehouse. We would survive this.

"...I-I w-wan't...wan't y-you t-t-to k-know...to k-know th-that I...I-I l-lo-love y-you...a-and t-that...I-I'm s-s-sorry f-for ev-very-th-thing."

My emotions are getting the best of me. She had nothing to be sorry for. If anything, this is all my fault. It's my fault I suggested to go out and explore the woods. It's my fault I _left_ her out in the woods. It's my fault I couldn't stop the kidnapping when it happened. It's my fault I didn't go out there and save her the first day she went missing. If anyone is to blame, its me.

I shook my head, denying her taking the blame. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but she had to save her energy. My eyes leaked of the salty tears that I have not shed since the day she went missing. But tonight would not be the end of us. "I love you too, Mabel. I love you so, so much!" I said with tears leaking through my eyes. I gripped her hand, taking it out from underneath the covers and placing a gentle kiss to her palm. "No goodbye. No goodbye."

 _It's too soon for her to leave this Earth...she needs me..._

Her breathing was decreasing. Her rapid blinking of her eyes were beginning to slow down. Exhaustion was winning. She continued to fight...but she was losing.

 _...And I need her._

A ring...Two rings...Three rings.. _._ and then...the best words I have ever heard in my entire life...finally came through...

 _"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"_

 _No goodbye, Mabel. I promise you._

* * *

 **I find myself a bit evil. LOL. A little bit of suspense, I know. But I think its worth it.**

 **So there is either going to be just a "Chepilogue" or a chapter and then an epilogue. So either one or two more parts left in this. My holiday gift to you guys. Next update will definitely be in 2018. Thanks for reading. See you all in the next installment.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **-Williebadger618**


	6. Chapter 6-Chepilogue

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! Sorry about the late release. So, last chapter huh? Really got people worried about Mabel. Now how does a chapter like that top off the conclusion of this story? I guess the only way to find out is reading for yourself. Here is the Chepilouge (yes, I'm still calling it that) for the story: _I Promise_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

I Promise-Chepilouge

 **Dipper's POV:**

 _ **December 9, 2012  
11:00AM**_

The constant sound of a heart monitor echoed in my mind, as my eyes twitched rapidly from the morning sunlight. Slowly, I felt my peepers begin to flutter open, catching a glimpse of the sunlight's rays shine through the room. The storm had ended. The sun was shining. My mother calmed down. My punishment came to an end. The angles above were happy. My mother was _happy._

From the window, the scenery was breathtaking; it looked like something I thought I could only see in movies. Pine trees were overflown and weighed down with the endless piles of snow. The land was covered in a frigid, cozy white blanket. The outside world looked nothing but an unfinished painting.

My eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight seeping through the window as I blinked away the remains of sleep. As the sound of the heart monitor ceased its echoing in my head, I started to move my cranium ever so slightly, trying not to trigger any waves of pain I might have the pleasure of meeting. But to my demise, I was introduced to nothing but a pounding headache. The slightest movement only caused my head to increase in agony. What ended up as a perfect night's rest now turned into horrible excruciating pain. Where's the tylenol?

I came to the mental conclusion that I was in the hospital. A curtain could be seen on the left side of my bed as I remained motionless on my hospital cot, underneath several layers of blankets. From time to time did I receive a chill run up my spine, causing me to twitch for a split second. I don't necessarily remember how I got to the hospital; the last thing I recall was being at Gideon's house, endlessly praying for a miracle. As time went on, everything from the past several days and weeks were beginning to come back to me. From the attack at the murder house. To the kidnapping. To the bullets. To the near death experience. To the shooting.

The final blow Mabel initiated at the warehouse.

 _Mabel...where was she?_

The last time I remember seeing her was back at Gideon's house. I had laid her down on the couch and covered her with every blanket I could find. The coat I gave her was zipped all the way up to her mouth. Even under the endless piles of blankets, I could still feel her shivering. Her body was exhausted, wanting to shut down. But she was trying so hard to stay awake for me. And even as she thought she wouldn't make it, I refused to say goodbye.

 _"No. There is no goodbye, Mabes. We're going to survive. No goodbye."_

"M-M-Mabel?" I said in a dry, raspy voice. Man, the last time I can remember having any fluids in my body was when I was at the Mystery Shack. To my surprise, I could hear the shifting of footsteps from the far side of the room. They were too heavy to be Mabel's and too soft to be Soos's. The pairs of footsteps stopped at the foot of my bed on either side, where I saw two identical sentimental faces stare down at me.

Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford.

"Hey, kiddo." The voice of Grunkle Stan spoke out first. "How're you feeling?" He asked gently. To be honest, I was feeling a bunch of different emotions; sad, happiness, fear, nervousness, and just a pinch of separation anxiety. The wave of feelings felt like they were rolling around a continuous cycle; never ending and never stopping. I had a feeling that since I left the shack in the snowstorm, I would be in trouble.

"O-Okay, I guess." I replied, not really feeling truthful with myself. "Kind of cold and sore." I remembered the constant throbbing of the frostbite as I held onto the edge of the cliff that night at the warehouse. The stomping and twisting from the bottom of Frank's shoes were starting to come back as if I could feel the pain again.

"You were pretty banged up when the paramedics found you guys." Stan replied, gently patting the thigh of my leg. "But don't worry; the doctor says you're gonna be just fine. But, you have no idea how lucky you are." Luck, honestly, comes at a price. Despite the near death experiences Mabel and I had this past summer alone in Gravity Falls, I couldn't believe how many times we almost met death at our doorstep. We pushed our luck so much, several months ago. I really thought Weirdmageddon would have been the end of me. But I survived. Too weird. Then again, Gravity Falls is known for its weirdness and lack of normality.

My mind turned to the condition of my sister. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I know it was too long. Separation anxiety was starting to take the wheel. I had to see my sister. Or at the very least, find out if she's okay. "Wh-where's M-Mabel?" I said, trying to clear my voice. I saw worried expressions spread across the elder Pines twins faces. With me knocked out cold, the doctor's clearly told them about my sister. By the looks on their face, I could tell that they were having trouble coming up with words. They knew something that I didn't. But regardless, I had to know if she was alright. Mabel is my best friend and I care deeply about her more than anything in this world. "Wh-where is she?" I asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

With slight discomfort and hesitation, the news finally came out. "Dipper..." The voice of Great Uncle Ford spoke. "she's...she's in the ICU."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, sitting up from my bed, but that was a mistake. My headache from earlier increased tremendously, as I grunted in pain and held my head. Stan and Ford both took action and laid me back down onto the bed, so I could rest my cranium and hopefully break this awful migraine. Panic immediately flooded through my body, learning that my sister was placed in the hands of doctors up in the intensive care unit. Frightful scenarios hatched in my mind, as I felt the shortness of breath begin to resurface. I had to see her.

"Now, now. Just calm down." Ford said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me gently back onto the bed. Stan placed his one hand onto my chest, keeping me from jumping up and running to the ICU...wherever that is. I tried several times to squirm out of their hold, but they obviously had more strength than I did. I eventually gave up, and let the tears fall from my eyes. "Calm down, Dipper. It's alright."

"I have to go see her." I stated as the salty tears continued to drip down my face. I wiped them away from my arm, scared and confused for the life of my twin sister. I know her life was on the line when she was kidnapped by Frank, but I didn't think her life would _still_ be in jeopardy. I just want her healthy and safe. I just want to run up and hug her; have her safe in my arms. I just got her back. I can't lose her again.

"Dipper-" Great Uncle Ford tries again, but I cut him off, trying once more to escape the bed and find the ICU.

"I GOT TO!" My adrenaline and panic were going off course.

"Mason Pines, that is enough!" Grunkle Stan stated in a stern voice, as he made a fist and slammed it on the thigh of his leg. I immediately obeyed, sending him a look of pure horror, causing all of my other emotions to pause. My Great Uncle has never been stern with me before. It was weird to see this side of him. Even Great Uncle Ford was shocked to see his brother lay down the law like that. I know my uncle enforces rules from time to time in his raspy voice, but this was completely different.

Great Uncle Ford, now looking back towards me, seeing my frightful facial expression, looked towards his brother and used his quiet voice to get Grunkle Stan to settle down himself. "Stanley, don't scare him like that." He stated firmly and calmly. My uncle, who was clearly fed up with my episode, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed aloud. He looked back at me; fear never wiping away from my face. He felt awful for scaring me like that. I know he didn't mean it; I was the one who was freaking out. I guess we both got to learn better.

"I-I'm sorry, kid." Grunkle Stan said after a while, wiping away his own tears that had came from his eyes. Stanley Pines is not known to cry over anything. Unless you count him crying over _The Duchess Approves_. "I didn't mean to snap like that."

I only nodded in response. His sudden outburst, although not intentional, brought back several painful memories to me. Grunkle Stan always had a voice similar to Frank's. To hear my uncle yell like that, threw me back in time when Frank constantly yelled at my sister and I for the dumbest reasons. And with yelling always followed punishments. But I knew my Great Uncle wouldn't administer punishments to me. I knew I was safe and that I could trust him and Great Uncle Ford. I just had to keep reminding myself that.

Upon seeing me shut down and now avoiding eye contact with him, Grunkle Stan removes his hand from my chest. I hear him sigh aloud once more as he clears the lump in his throat. "I'm...I'm just gonna step outside for a minute." Grunkle Stan says after a brief wave of silence. My head immediately shot up as I locked my eyes on him and watched my Great Uncle rise up from my hospital bed and start making his way out of my room. Great Uncle Ford and I attempted to stop Stan from leaving, but our calls fell on death's ears. His hands were in his pockets and his head slightly looking down towards his feet, as he walked away without another word.

I felt so bad. I made my Great Uncle leave, all because of my panic attack. I know he didn't mean to snap at me. I should have known better than to have freaked out like that. This is all my fault. In fact, this entire situation is my fault. None of this should have ever happened. And now, for all I know, my sister in up in the ICU and probably on life support.

"I'm sorry, Great Uncle Ford." I replied after a while as I twiddled my thumbs. Great Uncle Ford looks towards me, and shakes his head.

"No, no Dipper. It's alright." My uncle replies, rubbing my shoulder as an act in comfort. "Stanley...Stanley's just nervous, is all. With the medical bills, and with Mabel...you have nothing to be sorry for."

I suppose that's understandable. I'm worried about Mabel, too. More so of the fact that him and Great Uncle Ford know about Mabel's condition and I don't. I always hated being left in the dark about the health of my family members. My mother always did that to me, as a way to "spare my feelings". Looks like she inherited that trait from both Stan and Ford. I just wish I knew though. If anyone's closer to Mabel, it's me. The twin brother should know about his sister's health, even if it's hard to say. I just hope I could see her soon.

"Great Uncle Ford," I said quietly and calmly as possible. "Why is Mabel up in the ICU?"

I saw a look on his face of pure apprehension. He bit his lip nervously, trying to develop the words to break the news to me. That reminds me when officer Fisher had to break the news of my mother's passing to Mabel and I last month at the murder house. That's surely a night I will not forget, regardless of how many times I will try to. I could tell Great Uncle Ford didn't want to be the person to deliver the news to me, but in a way, I had a right to know.

"...When the paramedics brought you two in, they said that Mabel's heart rate was decreasing and was..." Tears were falling from his eyes as he released a shaky breath. "...she was going into anaphylactic shock."

I felt tears surface into my eyes, learning about Mabel's condition. I couldn't believe I let this happen. If I never left her in the woods, none of this would have ever occurred. I'm such an jerk. I made several attempts to pull myself together, knowing that there was more to be told about this story, but it's hard to when the news is just heartbreaking.

"They performed CPR to get her heart pumping again. They stuck an IV to get fluids back into her body; she was very dehydrated. The doctors worked on her for several hours straight."

"Is she...alive?" I said through the sobs and sniffles. I really didn't want to continue through this life without her in it. Mabel is my other half; I can't survive without her by my side. Heck, I can't survive staying in this bed without her in the same room with me.

"Yes, she's alive," Great Uncle Ford replied, squeezing my shoulder. Tears of happiness dripped from my eyes, learning my sister was alive. Frank wasn't successful and he wouldn't be successful ending her life. I made sure of it. Actually, Mabel made sure of it when she finished the job. "but, she's unconscious." At least she's breathing.

"What caused her to go into shock?" I asked, although I figured I had a pretty good idea.

"The doctors claim it was hypothermia." Ford explained. I knew it. "When the paramedics found you guys, they said that Mabel was freezing cold, even under all the blankets that were on her. But the important thing is, they got her in time, and she's still breathing."

"I'm so sorry I left the Shack, Great Uncle Ford." I said, while I wiped away the endless tears leaking from my eyes. "Gideon came and told me that he possibly knew where Mabel was...I couldn't play the waiting game anymore. I just wanted her back. I wanted to save her."

"It's alright, boy."

"No. It's not alright." I shouted in between sobs. I tried pulling myself together, but my emotions had full control of my body. I let it all out. "If...if I had never suggested going out into the woods that day...and _left her..._ none of this would have ever happened." Great Uncle Ford places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in comfort as I continued to let out my sorrow and pain. "I should have fought through the pain in my body instead of leaving her just feet from the Shack." I looked at my hospital bedsheets, thinking back to the final battle up at the warehouse. How my life and my sister's were on the line, and I felt hopeless and scared. "Maybe that jackass was right..." I said, referring to my former father. "Maybe I am just a wimpy, bookworm failure of a son. Failure of a brother. Maybe even a failure at life."

Great Uncle Ford, astounded that I would even say such a thing, leans in and wraps his arms around me in a comforting embrace. "Mason Pines, _never_ say that again." My own arms attach onto his torso, as my face buried into his chest. I tried containing my emotions for the umpteenth time, but I couldn't. I honestly felt embarrassed for sobbing in front of the author of the journals; the man I looked up to since the second half of my summer last year. But I couldn't help it.

"Why? Isn't it the truth?" I said, feeling crappy about my stupid decisions these past few days. No wonder why my mother administered that blizzard days back. I feel Great Uncle Ford squeeze me a bit tighter, but trying his best not to cause my heart rate to increase. I can't wait until I'm finally detached from that stupid machine.

"It is farther from the truth, my boy." Great Uncle Ford replies. He releases me, but places his six fingered hands on my shoulders. "Dipper, you have more drive and ambition in you than I ever had when I was your age. You're more courageous and will-powered than I could ever be. You're the one who risked your own life to save your sister from being killed. You're the one who faced against that maniac. Twice. Why? Because you wanted to keep her safe."

"But I waited three whole days until I finally made a move. My mother must be so disappointed in me." I said, remembering the promise I relayed to her at her gravestone back in Piedmont. "I feel like I broke my promise to her and to Mabel."

"You said you promised your mother that you would protect Mabel for as long as it takes, right?" Ford asks me. I nodded in response as he continued. "What occurred days ago was out of your hands. No one saw it coming. No one was prepared. No one knew what to do. But you, never gave up. You put your own life on the line in that blizzard, even though Stan said not to go. You did what had to be done. If anything, I swear your mother is proud of you."

My thoughts turn back onto my other Great Uncle, figuring that he was beyond furious at me for leaving the shack unexpectedly. I didn't want to, and I didn't mean to disobey him, but I honestly had no choice. "Is Grunkle Stan mad at me for leaving and disobeying him?" I asked him, trying to pull myself together once more.

"I'm not mad, kid." The voice of Grunkle Stan rang through the room. Our heads turned directly towards him, seeing him lean on the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. His face looked red and puffy; almost looked like he cried during his absence from the bedroom. And I don't blame him. Grunkle Stan pushes his body off from the wall and comes back over towards Great Uncle Ford and I. He hesitated whether or not he should sit at the side of my bed again, afraid that I would act awkward towards him. He ended up standing next to the bed instead. And I honestly disliked that choice. "Dipper, if you never left the Shack with Gideon that night, Mabel would most likely be dead right now. You saved her life. You're not a failure. If anything, you're a hero."

"Don't you think hero is a strong word to use in this case?" I asked my uncle, not really feeling that word is the best fit for me. I see Grunkle Stan's head shake in response, as he decides to take a seat on my hospital bed, exactly in the same spot.

"Not when going up against a bully who's older and twice your size. Not after trying to keep your sister warm, even though you were shivering. You deserve that title, Dipper. And I guarantee Mabel would say the same thing." A watery smile appears on my face as I lean into both of my Great Uncles, hugging them as best as I could. My uncles return the hold I had on them, glad that this nightmare was over for good this time. I know my Great Uncles never had kids of their own, but after spending an entire summer, and these past few days permanently with them, they could really make great fathers. In fact, both of them are better father figures than Frank ever was.

As we were in our embrace, we heard the sound of soft footsteps enter into my hospital room. We all released the hold on each other, as the visitor greeted himself and surprised to see that I was awake. "Good morning, gentlemen. I am doctor Parsons and I am taking care of both Mason and Mabel Pines." He explains. I felt myself sit up a bit in my bed, eager to find out if my sister regained consciousness yet.

"How's my twin?" I ask with a hint of worry in my voice. I know she was alive and breathing, but I wanted to hear from the man himself about my sister's condition. Who knows when doctor Parsons gave that update to my Great Uncles. It must had been hours ago, when I was passed out in my own cot.

"Mabel's vitals are getting back to normal. Her heart rate is still a bit high, but throughout the morning, we have been monitoring it and trying to get it where it needs to be. Hypothermia is still in her system, so it's best to keep her bed-rested until her body temperature is back where it should be. She also has a fractured ankle, and will be required to wear a cast for the next month or so."

"Has she regained consciousness yet, doc?" Grunkle Stan asks hopefully.

"Unfortunately not. But the minute she does so, we will inform you." Doctor Parson's explains. We all nod in response, sadden that we still cannot pay a visit to our missing family member. Doctor Parsons then turns the conversation to me, and my health condition. "Mason, though, on the other hand, seems better than before when he first came in here." He says, talking like I'm not even in the room.

"Better than before?" I asked, not necessarily certain what was actually wrong with me. I mean, I knew I had a headache and a few runs of the shivers from time to time. Did something happen to me? Why couldn't I remember? "What do you mean?"

"Well Mason, when you first arrived, you seemed to have gotten a bit of a head injury; the back of your head was bleeding pretty badly." Shocked at this new discovery, I raise up my one hand and feel bandages wrapped around my head, patting on where the doctor said the bleeding was. Surely enough when I touched the injured portion of my head, I hissed in pain. I didn't even feel the pain though when I was back at Gideon's house. Oddly enough I can feel it now. I guess that explains the horrible migraine I've been having this morning since I woke up.

...

 _He'd continuously grabbed me by my hair, slamming my head onto the cold, concrete floor._

...

"That jackass..." I said underneath my breath, loud enough for only my Grunkles to hear. I had a feeling they knew who I was referring to.

"You also had a touch of hypothermia, and your heart rate was not where it should have been. But looking at it now..." Doctor Parson's says as he takes a few steps closer to my heart monitor, reading the vital signs on the small screen. "it appears that your heart rate is back to normal. If you like, I can take you off the machine." He asks. I nod in response as he puts down his clipboard and detaches me from the beeping machine. It honestly felt good to move my pointer finger again. It definitely needed the air.

Doctor Parsons picks up his clipboard and looks at his chart, checking to see if anything else had to be reported about me. "Because of the bandages and the stitches we had to put in your head to stop the bleeding, we request that you come back for removal in about two weeks." He says to me, as I shake my head in response, trying not to increase the pain in my cranium. "If you feel any discomfort where the wound is, or you suspect that something is wrong, do not hesitate to come back here. We request you take it easy for some time, and to not rush the healing process." We nod in response to his words, as he hands Great Uncle Ford a prescription to help with my head pain. With that, he discharges me from the hospital, allowing me to go home. I was glad that I could finally leave this place, but I didn't necessarily want to leave without seeing my sister first. I couldn't wait until she wakes up. I really missed her.

With Great Uncle Ford going to the main lobby to pay for my medical bills, Grunkle Stan and I talked for a while. He came out and confessed that he knew that Frank escaped from the Prison in Piedmont, and that he was sorry for not telling me sooner. Although inside I was kind of annoyed at him for not telling me the news when it first came out, I forgave him anyway. I honestly think it makes us even though; I never told him I snuck out of the house with Gideon with one of his ten guns. I'm not entirely sure if I will tell him that. If the path crosses, then I will speak out. But for right now, this is my little secret.

Grunkle Stan also explained how he and Great Uncle Ford figured out where Mabel and I were the night Gideon and I found my sister. When they came up from the basement, failing to create the generator, he said that my skin looked desaturated. He went on and explained that I wouldn't eat or drink anything, but it wasn't until he shoved some water in my face that I began to melt. Grunkle Stan said he screamed like a girl who's afraid of heights while his brother analyzed the puddle forming, and explained that I used the copier to make a clone. My clone told my Grunkles that I left with Gideon to save Mabel. The two of them than head out to go find the real me, and came across Gideon's house, where they saw the emergency medical services swarming the ten-year-olds home.

When Great Uncle Ford came back, I decided to tell them both about the attack up in Gideon's warehouse. It was kind of hard to explain as I relived the nightmare through my memories. But I eventually told them everything. I remember spilling the beans to them five days ago about the first attack at the murder house. Now, here I am again, letting my emotions run wild as I go into detail about the assault. Since the news about Franks jailbreak and Mabel's kidnapping were ongoing stories in town, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford explained to me that the cops had to be updated and that the news was surely going to be involved as well. Great, just what I need; more people butting into my business.

"I don't want the news involved though." I said with tears rolling down my face. "The last time that happened, they wouldn't get out of my face or Mabel's. It's bad enough that they reported our homecoming last month. I don't want to be bombarded with one million questions again."

"I understand, Dipper. Believe me, I do." Great Uncle Ford says as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Stanley and I will try and see if we can get the news to not be involved, but if we can't, we'll try our best to keep you two away from the cameras as far as possible."

"But what about everyone in town? They'll hammer us with questions, wanting to know the full story. Eventually everybody will find out the truth. Life won't be the same." I said sadly, knowing just how much reality stinks right now. I actually wish I could go into a time bubble and live in a fantasy world, escaping actuality and dodging the inquiries from the town. "I just don't want to go through this again."

"Perhaps it's best to be low-keyed for a while. I think we should let the story run through its cycle, and then once things finally calm down, be a bit more sporadic." Great Uncle Ford suggests. The last time I kept a low profile was when my parents were constantly fighting. Mabel and I would always be scarce throughout the altercations, fearing of walking in at a bad time and getting hit. As much as I would hate being away from my friends in town for a bit, I think it's for the best. Pines stick together till the end. If Mabel and I could make it through the last several rounds, we could make it through this. I was really happy that Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford were willing to do anything to help Mabel and I get through this tough time. They really are the best Great Uncles I could ever ask for.

 **-=O=-**

With me now discharged from the hospital, I was able to finally get out of the stupid hospital gown and into some better clothes. The nurses had washed and dried my clothes, so I wouldn't be leaving in soggy attire that can possibly get me sick. I had to really be careful putting on my orange shirt and Mabel's handmade sweater over my head; I didn't want to open the stitches. My headache was still present, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier.

Since we had to wait for an update on Mabel, we decided to go to the hospital cafeteria to get some food in our stomachs. I was starving. I haven't eaten anything since the day before I left with Gideon to rescue Mabel. I was ready to have some real food; something different besides brown meat and cold soup. I wanted a sandwich. Or better yet, a foot-long hoagie. My stomach was growling so loud, it sounded like a cargo ship tooting its horn in the ocean.

I ended up getting two sandwiches cut in half, potato chips and a bottle of water, both from the vending machine. I know hospital food isn't the best, but I will certainly take anything over the other two foods I've been forced to eat. I might even go get seconds if I can. But then again, I don't want my Grunkles to keep forking out money. I guarantee the medical bills are through the roof.

As I turned away from the cashier, and about to make my way towards a table in the cafeteria with my Great Uncles, I ended up spotting the kid who saved my life in three separate occasions. He sat in his wheelchair, scarfing down food gently, as if he hasn't eaten something delicious in days. Next to him were his parents; they must have gotten a call from the hospital about what happened. I wonder how they felt. Just in case they were ticked off, I decided not to go up and disturb them. Besides, I had a date with four sandwiches.

Making my way across the room and squeezing in between the chairs, I hear the sound of the ten-year-old's voice call out my name. I looked towards his direction as he waved to me, motioning me to come over. With my tray in hand, I casually walk over to him and his parents, and greeted the family. I didn't want to stay too long; I didn't want to be a bother.

"How are you feeling?" Gideon asked me, making conversation.

"Eh, I've been _way_ better. The doctor said I have a head injury and I received a bit of hypothermia, but it's out of my system and my body temperature is where it should be. As far as my head goes, I have to take it easy for the next few weeks." I explained, trying to analyze what his injury was. I couldn't see anything wrong with him though. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there. My doctor told me that I received two fractured ribs after falling through that roof." He said, remembering the night of the attack, and him being forced down by gravity once more. "I have to stay in the hospital for a few days; they're monitoring my breathing." I felt bad that his injury was far worse than mine. He risked his life out in that blizzard just to help me save Mabel from the maniac. I wouldn't mind switching injuries with Gideon.

"Sorry." I said, feeling bad that he now had to go through all this.

"It's alright. I'll be better soon. Nothing life-threatening, that's for sure." He says with a smile, which causes me to smile back. "How about Mabel? How is she?"

The smile from my face wipes away almost instantly, remembering about my twin's current condition. Her injuries were far more worse than the two of us combined. I knew Mabel would be alright, but I still wanted to go and see her. I missed her so much; I really hope she wakes up soon. "Mabel...Mabel is hanging in there. Her injuries are a bit more...extreme."

"Oh no." Gideon said, now worried about Mabel's state of health. "Is she alright?"

"The doctor said that when she arrived, she went into shock, and they had to perform CPR to get her heart pumping again. They said it was caused by hypothermia." I said as clear and quickly as possible, not wanting to cry in front of him. Gideon's mouth dropped opened, shocked to learn the condition about the girl he's been chasing to have since the beginning of last summer.

"Oh my goodness." Gideon said, completely at a loss of words.

"Yeah." I replied in a sad tone. "Because of that, she's unconscious, but she is breathing. And, on top of all that, her ankle is fractured. It's like, Mabel can't even catch a break." Mabel doesn't even deserve half of those injuries. I'm really concerned with her condition. I know that she experienced a near-death situation and I know she's still alive, but what if...what if she doesn't wake up? What if the last words I said to her were really my last?

"I feel so bad for your sister, Dipper. I really hope she gets better soon." Gideon says, wishing for a speedy recovery for Mabel. I knew her physical injuries would heal within the next few weeks or so. But emotionally? That's something that will not be diminishing for a long time. Especially for me. All aboard the recovery express. WooWoo.

"Trust me, I do too." I said, wiping away some of the tears that had came out of my eyes again. Damn, that's the only thing I've been doing since I woke up in this hospital: cry. And I'm getting tired of this emotion. But I knew there was still plenty more tears to come when I see Mabel, hopefully later on today. I turn over to where I was going to sit, and see my Great Uncles continuing to eat their food at the table. I didn't want to bother Gideon and his family anymore. "I should really getting to my seat now. I'll talk to you later on, okay?

Gideon nods in response and allows me to head over to my uncles so I can spend time with them and eat my food. But before I actually leave, I crouch down next to him, and whisper something that I have been meaning to say ever since I started this adventure with him. "Thank you for helping me save my sister, and I'm sorry for yelling at you that night."

When I pulled away from his ear, I saw him turn his head and smile up towards me with gratitude. Despite the pain in his ribs, he whispers something in my ear in return. "You're welcome, and it's alright. Thanks for saving me, as well."

With that, we part ways, with me making it to the cafeteria table, and enjoying the sandwich that I've been drooling over the second I stepped into this room.

 **-=O=-**

 ** _7:00PM_**

Something happened.

Through an intercom, doctor Parsons was called up to the intensive care unit. I know he has a lot of patience to tend to, but as far as I knew, he only had one patient in the ICU.

Mabel.

When the announcement broke out in the waiting room, we all panicked. The three of us jumped to our feet, following a sea of doctors to a hospital room. Grunkle Stan and I tried breaking in the room, but several nurses blocked the entry way, refusing to let us in.

"What's wrong with my niece?! Let me in!"

"Calm down, Mr. Pines. Please back away." A kind nurse said, but Grunkle Stan wasn't going to go down without a fight. He kept trying to bust through the nurses, even as his brother tried pulling him away from the door itself. I was trying to see in between the legs of the two nurses, hearing the voices of the doctors tending to my injured sister. My heart was racing as waves of emotions were in the pit of my stomach.

 _"Heart rate is increasing tremendously!"_

 _"She's shivering and shaking so much! Is she having a seizure?!_ _"_

 _"Roll her on her side! She might be going into shock again!"_

Was Mabel dying? Were the doctors hiding something from us? Did doctor Parsons tell us the truth this morning about my sister? I don't understand! She was fine this morning! Doctor Parsons said Mabel's vitals were getting back to normal and they were monitoring her heart rate. She hasn't regained consciousness. Something happened on the other side of that door and I don't know what it is! What's wrong with my sister? What's happening to my twin?

Eventually, Ford was able to pull Stan away, far enough so the nurses could shut the door and help assist the doctors. The window was too high for me to reach; I wasn't even able to see on my tiptoes. I leaned my ear onto the door in order to hear what the doctors were saying. I was desperate to get to the other side and see my sister. I was dying to be reunited with her. But now, I'm not even sure if I will ever have the chance to do so!

Great Uncle Ford eventually lured me away from Mabel's hospital room and sat me on his lap. I cried into his chest as he held me close in his arms. Grunkle Stan took a hand and placed it on my shoulder in comfort. Out of the three of us, I was the most scared about the condition of my sister. I went through dangerous conditions to save her from that maniac. I threw my own life on the line and battled against somebody who was twice my size to save my twin's life. I dangled off the edge of a cliff just to keep Mabel from getting hurt. Gideon and I got the emergency call through, even at one percent battery just so Mabel could get the medical attention she needed. I hoped and prayed every single day just so Mabel's life could be protected. I promise my mother that I would keep her safe. Why couldn't I fulfill my promise now?!

Time seemed to drag on, as I pulled myself together in Ford's grasp. Through my sobs and sniffles, I could still clearly hear the doctor's voices; this hospital had ridiculously thin walls. I prayed to my mother that I could see Mabel again. Even if her life was just hours, minutes, or even seconds from being terminated, the least I could do was see her one more time, and tell her how much she means to me. I really don't want to continue through this life without Mabel by my side. I refused to let Frank get his win. I refused the hypothermia to get its win. Whatever is causing her to go from improvement to deterioration, I _refuse_ for it to succeed.

After about twenty minutes into the emergency, doctor Parsons comes rushing out, dressed in what looked like a surgical uniform. A surgical cap, rubber gloves, apron, everything. The good news was, no blood. The bad news...what was there to come?

Ford scoops me up in his arms as he and Stan stand up from their seats and approach the doctor half way. Doctor Parsons removes the facial mask from his face, ready to break the news that will either be a good or bad report, and possibly change out lives forever.

"What happened in there, doctor? Is Mabel okay?" Ford asks calmly as I try to read the doctor's face for an answer. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, not ready to face this news.

"Mabel was continuously shaking. Her heart was beating so fast. We thought that she was falling back into anaphylactic shock, but she wasn't. We then assumed it was a seizure, but we saw no frothing of the mouth or loss of control in her muscles. We're unsure what it was. We gave her some medicine to calm her down, and it seems like it worked. She's squirming in her bed and panting, but it's not as bad as it was before." The doctor said. All three of us released huge sighs of relief, learning that Mabel's life wasn't on death's doorstep. I was so glad to learn that she was still breathing.

"But," the doctor continued. Uh oh. This can't be good. "as we were working on her, it sounded like she was trying to say something." Doctor Parsons explained. The three of us turned to each other in wonder, and then back at the doctor, concerned with what she was trying to say.

"What was she saying?" Grunkle Stan asks, curious as well.

"Well at first, I thought she was saying "rip it". But as she kept talking, her voice was becoming more clearer, and it sounded like she was saying "dipper"." The doctor explained. It was all making sense now. If Mabel wasn't falling into anaphylactic shock again, and wasn't having a seizure, and nothing life-threatening, then it could only mean one other thing: Mabel was having a nightmare.

Whenever Mabel has a night terror, she has the habit of constantly squirming in her sleep and panting. Whenever the nightmare would get too extreme, she would start calling out to me, because she knows that she can depend on me. I was her go-to person whenever a nightmare got very frightful. It's happened on several occasions; more frequently since the attack at the murder house. Mabel needs me. I have to get to her.

"It's me." I whispered. The doctor and my Great Uncles look towards me, as Great Uncle Ford places me back onto the floor. "It's me! Mabel's calling for me!" I say, louder this time.

"Are you certain?" The doctor asks, confirming before making the decision to let me in to Mabel's hospital room.

"Yes. Ever since we were kids, Mabel has always called me by my nickname, Dipper. She rarely says my real name, ever. And I know she's calling for me, because I have the mark to prove it!" I tell the doctor as I lift up my bangs from my hair and reveal my birthmark. The doctor crouches down and analyzes my birthmark briefly, and then looks up towards my uncles for verification. He sees them nod to him in response, and looks back down towards me as I lower my bangs once more. "Doctor, she needs me. Take me to her." Doctor Parsons stands up and motions for me to follow him.

 **-=O=-**

Doctor Parsons leads me into Mabel's hospital room, where several nurses surround her bed. Just several inches from her cot, I could clearly see her moving underneath the covers, whimpering and shaking her head. The nurses were holding Mabel's ankle, trying to stabilize it could jerk the wrong way and cause the fracture to turn into a break. The nightmare must be intertwined with what has happened between the murder house and the warehouse attack. Looking at her with my own eyes, I could tell that she was definitely having a nightmare. And I am the only person who knows how to bring Mabel out of the nightmare realm.

"Is she still unconscious?" I ask the doctor before approaching my scared twin sister.

"Her heartbeat has calmed down since the episode. It is possible that she has regained consciousness, and is just sleeping now." Doctor Parsons explains. With my sister out of the unconscious state, getting her to calm down and hopefully wake up should be fairly simple. The doctor allowed me to get close to my sister, and let me work my "magic" to help her out.

The second I got closer to her, I heard her mutter my name several times. Her head kept moving on her pillow; this nightmare must be intense. I decide to place my hands on her shoulders, and gently shake her awake.

"Mabel. Mabel, sis. Wake up." I say. No change. This nightmare must be more powerful than I thought; so strong that she can't hear me that well. I try again, shaking her a bit more stronger than before. "Mabel, it's Dipper. You're okay. Everything is okay." I say. Still no change. Mabel keeps squirming in her bed, whimpering like a scared little puppy. Usually she wakes up after a strong attempt, but this nightmare must be something truly horrifying and was forcing her to stay asleep. I happen to glance over at the nurses who were still holding onto Mabel's ankle. I traced the movement in my twin's body, and saw how she kept trying to move her leg away. Somebody or something in her dream is probably holding onto her ankle and she's trying to break away. I wonder if the nurses holding onto her ankle is taking effect into what's happening in the mindscape. I look at the nurses and put two and two together.

"Stop holding her ankle." I say out of the blue, which causes the nurses to look over at me, utterly confused.

"What?" One of the nurses say. I'm sorry, did I speak in another language? Do they need a hearing aid?

"Let go of her ankle." I say again, this time, in a stern voice.

"But we have orders to-" The second nurse says, but I cut her off.

"You have to trust me!" I said as I kept my hands firmly on my sister's shoulders. "Please." The nurses look at one another, and then look at doctor Parsons, who, with slight hesitation, nodded to the nurses to listen to me. Reluctantly, the nurses let go of my sister's ankle, and stepped away from Mabel's bed. I turn my attention back onto my sister and within a couple of minutes, she stopped squirming. The nurses holding the ankle must have been the trigger to my twin's nightmare.

With her calmed down, I decide to try and wake her up again. I sit next to her on her hospital bed, and placed my hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them in brotherly comfort. "Mabel, it's me, Dipper. Everything's okay. You're safe. You're alive. You're okay. Please, wake up. You can do it. I know you can. I won't leave you again. I promise. No goodbye. Not now, not ever. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Mabel." Tears dripped from my eyes, as I gently shook Mabel out of the nightmare realm. I take my one hand and move away her hair from her face. Her skin was still cold, but no where near where it was before. I look at my sister, hearing small whimpers come from her vocal chords. Her closed eyes began to dart rapidly, as I felt her hand from underneath the covers reach for something. I took my hand and placed it underneath the layers of blankets, and held onto it, squeezing it to assure her I was here. I wasn't going to leave Mabel. No goodbye.

 _..._

 _"No. There is no goodbye Mabes. We are going to survive. No goodbye."_

 _"They won't. I'll make sure they won't. I promise you, we will leave this place together. No goodbye."_

 _"I promise you when I say I will come back to you...believe me when I say I will come back. No goodbye, Mabel."_

 _"No goodbye, Mabes. I told you we would make it through."_

 _"Mom I want to make you a promise. I promise I will keep her safe from anything. From a monster. From a bully. From Frank. I'll protect Mabel for as long as it takes."_

 _"...things will get better soon, I promise."_

 _"I'll be with you the entire time, and I won't leave your side. I promise."_

 _"I'll be right behind you, I promise."_

 _"I will come back to you. No goodbye, sis. I promise you."_

 _"No goodbye, Mabel. I promise you."_

 _..._

Slowly, I saw Mabel's body begin to relax. The heart monitor decreased massively, as I saw her breathing more calm and tranquil. As time progressed, her eyes begin to flutter open, as her eyesight and hearing adjusts to the new sounds and environment she was introduced to. "Take your time, Mabel." I say gently as she begins to wake up. Ironically, this is the first time I ever saw Mabel wake up from a nightmare, and not scream bloody murder. I guess hearing my voice pushed her calm button. I knew when I was with her, my calm button was always pushed. Especially in times like this.

My twin sister opens up her eyes fully, blinking so her vision clears up. For a moment, she's staring at nothing but the ceiling above, not even realizing that I'm right next to her. With my twin finally awake, I couldn't help but release a watery smile, as I squeezed her hand once more. My sister's eyes turn to the direction of her hand, which was clasped into mine, and looks up at me with a faint identical smile appearing on her face.

"Dipper?" She asks me. The voice I have missed for so long, finally rings through my ears. I sniffle as I inhale a shaky breath, and nod back to her.

"Hey, Mabel." I say through the fresh tears. From the corner of my eye, I saw doctor Parsons approach beside me, as he adjusted Mabel's hospital bed, so she was in a sit up position. Mabel then takes both her hands out from underneath the covers and raises them up towards me, inviting me in for a hug. I lean inwards to my sister, as I return the hug, holding her close. Both of us shed some tears, happy that we were both alive and that together, we survived yet another and final attack from our long term bully, Frank Pines.

"Mom said she's proud of you." I hear Mabel say after a few minutes in our embrace. That statement only makes me want to hold my sister tighter. Mabel saw our mother for the first time since the incident. And for Mabel to relay that message to me, was both breathtaking and astonishing. "And so am I."

Promises are made as a way to express something that either will or will not be done. Sometimes, the road to fulfill a promise are filled with obstacles and hurdles that I had to overcome. If a promise is ever broken, it's not the end of the world. It's best to start over and try again. If anything, promises are just learning experiences. And this sure as hell was truly a learning experience for me.

"I'm proud of you, too." I say, tightening the grip I had on her, never wanting to let her go.

 _Thanks, mom._

* * *

 **WHAT'S THIS? THE END? OMG IT IS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

 **This took a long time to write. But I am glad that I was able to fulfill my own promise and finish this for you guys. This "Chepilogue" is a lot longer than the one in _No Goodbye._ Man, me and detail. A lot has happened since my first fanfic. **

**Now, I do plan on writing one more thing for the entire "story series" to wrap it all up in a nice bow. But, it will be placed as a separate fanfic. I am only making it as a one-shot though, but it's going to be a long one. Keep your eyes peeled for its release. My goal is to get it out within a week or two. And it's most likely that after I release that new fanfic, that it will be my final one on fan fiction.**

 **Thank you for reading _I Promise._ If you enjoyed both _No Goodbye_ and _I Promise_ , thank you as well. Drop reviews, likes, follows, whatever you may desire. It doesn't matter to me, but reviews are appreciated ;)**

 **Thank you again, and I will see you guys later!**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
